What happens next?
by Amethyst-Violet
Summary: Placed after 3rd book. Max has to save the world. A new group of experiments. It has a plot! Oh and lots of FAX but not all fluff. Is ITEX going down? Talking animals? A baby? Ari? Voices? Love? Brain attacks? Drama? Randomness? Oh yes!
1. It begins

**Hey this story gets way better. This is laying down the foundation and all of the stuff that you need to know before the real story starts. Its gets better later, so you need to keep reading. One of the flock members gets hurt in Chapter 5. So keep reading and reviewing. The story will get better; this is just some FAX fluff that catches you up with everything.**

Max's POV:

"The truth behind life

What happens after the struggles and heartbreak?

Does the sun really come out tomorrow?

Or is it all a lie to make us believe that there really is a life worth living?

What is the purpose of life?

To live one day after the other never really going anywhere"

"Wow that has got to be the worst poem I have ever heard! Fang what is up with you reading all those depressing poems?"

"Hey I didn't write the book okay." Fang retorted, while the flock flew over the mountains. For those of you that are way behind here is a little refresher. Okay we just saved the world in Germany. Way cool right? I found out who my parents are and we all did a little happy dance. Because Dr. M is the coolest mom ever. Jeb being my dad is still a little iffy though. Well anyways it turns out that there are a bunch of schools all over the world and that we now have to go and destroy them. Apparently there are a bunch of nutso people in the world. So it's off to work for us….. AGAIN!

We just left my mom's house, like an hour ago and are headed, well we don't know where we are headed we are just flying around at the moment. Not such a smart move on my account but oh well.

"Max, I'm hungry!!!!!!" Guess who that was? Yup you guessed it. Nudge. "Hey are we going to go to a restaurant or are we going to make camp or we could go to a beach. I like beaches don't you. They have sand and water and more sand. The sun shines on the water and actually blinds you. Oh well no offense to you Iggy. Anyways we gotta go to a beach because its sooo much fun and Angel can talk some fish into dying for our dinner and I really like seafood and we haven't had it in a while. It can be so much fun and …" Gasman had covered Nudge's mouth with is hand.

"Whoa!!! Nudge chill okay. We just left an hour ago. Let's say that in another two hours we make camp for the night and make some dinner. But for now we've got to keep flying. I don't want to waste good time on finding a place to rest twice." I explained.

"Okay, okay." Nudge conceded. We were flying north at the moment. You may ask why. Well we don't know either, we just are. We were thinking of going to New York again but haven't made up our minds yet so we are just flying in a direction that couldn't put us that off course unless if it turns out that we are going somewhere in the south then that would have been a really dumb move.

At that moment Fang glided up next to me and asked in a quiet tone so the rest of the flock couldn't hear, "Where are we going?" To that I just shrugged my shoulders and continued flying in silence. Fang sighed. This was going to be a long day.

After three hours passed I finally spotted a clearing below. It seemed as good a place as any to land and make camp. "Okay down below to your left there's a clearing, start going down." I commanded. Yes I am bossy, but hey I'm the leader. Everyone obeys me without question. I am in charge and everyone knew it and they are so not going to argue. After we touched down into the clearing I got everyone to work. "Iggy, start a fire and unpack everything. Nudge and Angel go find some firewood. Gazzy help Iggy unpack everything we needs from the bags. Everyone understand? Good now scatter." With that I leaned back against a tree and slid down onto the ground holding me head in me hands. Fang walked over to me and gave me a concerned look which was a biggie for him since his face was usually as blank as a brand new canvas.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded my head yes and looked up at the sky watching the sun slowly set. The day, thank god had passed pretty well in my book. No crazy flyboys attackedus, yet. Plus the flock seems pretty happy now that we have been reunited. I on the other hand felt a little uneasy. I don't know where things stand between me and Fang. While I was at home with my parents (wow that still sounds a little weird for me) it hadn't really been an issue since there really was no private time for us to talk and we didn't really have to act any way towards each other at all. Just the thought of how as soon as I had seen Fang I had jumped into his arms was a little disconcerting. I felt a blush creep up my face. All I could think about was how he said he would never leave me again. This made my stomach flip flop. I sighed and glanced over at Fang. He was looking at me with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" I said. Fang just shook his head and stood up to check on Iggy and Gazzy. Probably making sure that they were just unpacking stuff and not blowing anything up over there. The girls soon returned with enough wood to keep the fire burning through the night. We all then sat around the campfire eating hotdogs on a stick and listening to Nudge go on a mile a minute. Gazzy and Iggy made a couple jokes and everyone laughed. With the fire warming me and the sound of laughter in my ears, I finally relaxed and finally took a deep breath for the first time today. This was good, everyone was safe and happy. For the time being at least. As the stars and moon came out I ordered everyone to bed and tucked the younger kids in. Iggy volunteered for first watch and I settled down under a tree a few feet from the kids. Fang went to lay down next to me and looked up at the sky. Even though our bodies weren't even touching I felt myself go on hyper alert and my body seemed to start buzzing.

Fang turned onto his side holding his head up with his arm looking at me. He raised one of his perfect eyebrows and gave me a look. "What's wrong Max?" Fang asked in a low voice. I sighed and just shook my head (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately). Fang sighed too and snuggled deeper into his blanket.

I saw that he was really concerned and said "Nothing is wrong. That's it. So far everything had gone smoothly and I'm just not used to that. It's not normal. I was expecting the worst for today…" my words died off as I didn't know how to put what the rest of what I was feeling into words.

"Yea I know what you mean," Fang replied. "But I'm glad that everything is okay. That we are all here together again." With that last remark fang slid his hand under my blanket and grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. He gave me a half smile and then pulled his hand back and turned to his opposite side trying to go to sleep. Okay so maybe things weren't as hopeless with Fang as I thought. I smiled to myself and snuggled down to sleep too. I would need my sleep since I had second watch after Iggy.


	2. A message?

**Okay well this is my first fanfic so please don't be too mean. I want constructive criticism but nice comments make me happy and update faster. Well that only counts if you like the story and would want it to continue, but whatever. Oh I know my last chapter was really short but it looked longer on Word… sorry about that. But I've seen shorter. **

**Oh I forgot to stick this in before so here it is now**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine… tear. Max and the rest of the flock belong to James Patterson. If it was mine then Max and Fang would already be married and have a bunch of little birdies (not really, they are only fourteen) besides I am certainly not even 1/1000000 as good a writer as James Patterson. He is like gods gift to the world and I'm just a teenage girl who has fallen in love with a book series. Yup, I have no life. Okay so I do not claim Maximum Ride. (Oh I read the whole "I do not claim" thing on someone else's fanfic so if you came up with it don't hate me. I admit that is not my line but I liked it too much not to use it.) Okay on with the story.**

Max's POV:

"Ewwwwwwww Gazzy that is so gross. Did you have to do that right here next to me? Gosh!" This is what I woke up to this morning. Nudge and Gazzy having a screaming contest. Oh joy of joys. I love my flock. I honestly do. They are great, but they can drive me nuts sometimes. It's pretty hard being the leader, but I accept my role and I guess I sort of embrace it. I untangled myself from my blankets and stretched. I looked around camp. Iggy was making breakfast. Thank god, I love that kid. Angel and Total were having a heated discussion about Barbie and Ken **(LOL sorry, but I just felt like saying that for no reason at all)** Nudge and Gazzy were still arguing, and Fang was…. Hey where is fang??? Oh there he is, he just walked out of the forest and went to talk to Iggy. I guess he needed to go to the bathroom. Well I guess I better go and make sure Gazzy and Nudge don't kill each other.

Fang POV:

I just walked back into camp after taking a bathroom break. Oh it seems Max is awake; she has circles under her eyes though. I'm guessing that she didn't get enough sleep and that she didn't wake up on her own. That's when I noticed Gasman and Nudge fighting. Oh okay, so that's what woke her up. Even after spending the night in a forest and just waking up Max looked really pretty. Whoa Fang where did that come from? Okay I better not turn all mushy, because I hate guys like that. Max doesn't really like me that way. Deal with it and move on. I don't want things to be all weird between us. They are already awkward and I don't want things to get worse. So I just walked up to Iggy and we started discussing where on earth were we going to go next. When total runs up to me saying "Don't you think that Ken is the boss and that Barbie has to listen to him at all times?" What the heck is up with that dog? I think that Angel brainwashed him… he is just not normal. I just ignored Total and he trotted back to Angel. I'm really glad to see the flock back together again and happy. Sure we argue a lot. But the important thing is that we are always there for each other at all times. Except when we split up but I hope that never happens again. The flock is my family and I love them. No, that is not all mushy. You are supposed to love your family. When we were split up it felt like we weren't whole anymore. I know that I was personally miserable and that I missed Max like crazy. Man I even missed Nudge's talking. And that is really saying something. I know that the guys were pretty bummed too. That's when Max walked over to where Iggy and I were sitting. "Hey Max where are we going?" I asked once she said down and grabbed some breakfast for herself. "Umm…. Just a sec." She then got really quiet and looked like she was listening to someone. I'm guessing that she is talking with her voice… or Jeb.

Max's POV:

"Hey Jeb you there?"

"_Yes Max". _

"Umm well where are we going?"

"_To Utah, _**(Just a random state) **_there is a small branch of the school there. It is one of the lesser branches of the school but it's been around for a while and I think that some experiments would be happy to escape... Also they are trying some to create more bird kids that are even more advanced than you and your flock. It shouldn't be too complicated though. Yes they are working on an important project but their security isn't that good. No one really cares about that branch and ignores it. That's why they are trying this new experiment. To gain some respect from the rest of the Itex branches. Besides I don't want to send you to go destroy a huge branch of Itex so soon after your fight in Germany. We will get there too soon anyways. Don't forget that you haven't finished your job yet."_

"Yeah, yeah save the world. I know okay. Besides what up with you? You sure are chatty this morning aren't you? A little out of character aren't you?"

Jeb didn't reply to that. Oh well I really didn't expect him to "To Utah," is all I said in reply to Fang's earlier question. At that Fang just raised one of his eyebrows. It was his way of asking why without actually saying it aloud. "There is a small school there that we should destroy. Oh and let out some experiments." Okay that should have answered his question. That's when I heard a slight rustling sound. It really shouldn't have stood out that much, since Angel and Total were still discussing Barbie and Nudge and Gazzy were playing cards after making peace. So a small rustle isn't really going to stick out much. Yet somehow that sound made me freeze. I slowly turned towards where I heard the sound. That's when I saw sunlight hit something metal. What the heck? I saw a bird with a metal ring around its neck. It hobbled into camp and looked at me. "Are you Maximum Ride?" Wait just a sec. Did a little bird just talk to me? Please tell me I'm dreaming. "Umm yea…" was all that I could manage to say. "I have a message for you."

**So what's going to happen now? IDK either. Okay so what do you think? Sorry I know its super short but I just wrote this at 1:50 in the morning. So please excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Besides I don't know what to do now… I just came up with a talking bird out of nowhere…I just felt like sticking a talking animal in there for no apparent reason. I have no plot remember. So if you have any ideas they are welcome. Though I did include Fang's POV. Because even know JP is like the best writer ever. I wish he would stick more of the flock's POV in the books. I know that in the 3****rd**** book he stuck Fang's POV right after the kiss and when they split up. But mostly it's Max. Don't get me wrong, I love Max. But I want to know what Fang is thinking too. Oh and sorry that there is more of my weirdo ramblings than story but it's late at night, I can't sleep, and I ran out of material. So sorry people. Oh please review. And remember. This is my first fanfic so don't rip my story apart. Just give constructive criticism if you see the need to. Oh and thanks for reading!**


	3. The awkward moment

**Hey People! Okay guess what? Last night when I was trying to get to sleep (unsuccessfully) an idea came to me. So I might have a plot now. The operative word is might but I'm updating anyways. Okay I think my chapters are going to be pretty short actually. Oh and I have no idea how long this story is going to be. I like reading the longer stories personally, but I don't know if I can write one of those. So just read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, James Patterson does.**

Iggy POV:

Whoa wait a second! I think that I just heard a bird talking. Well I'm guessing that it's a bird since its more like chirping not talking and I hear the wind ruffling its feathers. And the flock's wings are too big to make such a small sound. Okay… this is weird. I'm either going insane or our day just got weirder.

Fang POV:

I frowned, what the heck??? Why on earth is there a bird talking to Max? Isn't a talking dog enough? Who is the genius who came up with a freaking talking bird? **(Tsk, tsk, tsk Fang I resent that) **These white coats have issues. At least I think that the white coats made this… experiment? Wait is it dangerous? I immediately got into a fighting stance. To tell you the truth I think I look like a dummy. Getting into a fighting stance when the bird is like two inches big… but you never know with these white coats.

Nudge POV:

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! That is such a cute birdie" it is small and brown with little white specks. Why is Max having a staring contest with such a cute birdie? It's too cute! I went to pick it up. "Did you just talk? Wow you are very cute. How can you talk? Are you an experiment too? Wow this is too cool. Hey talk again please so I can make sure I'm not dreaming…" My words were cut off when the bird wiggled out of my grasp and gave me a look **(I don't think that birds can give people looks, but I'm saying it anyway) **"I was not addressing you… miss. I was speaking to Maximum Ride and please do not interrupt me" Well okay gosh sorry.

Max POV:

"Who are you? Who do you have a message from? What are you?" Okay, yes I am aware I sound like Nudge. But it's not everyday where you meet a talking bird that says it has a message for you. Plus I need some answers and fast. That's when the bird game ME a weird look. Okay I'm the leader so it better stop before I step on it. Hey voice can I trust it? _Yes Max. This is one of the good guys. Just listen to it okay._

"I have been sent by MAI to extend an invitation to you to join us at our headquarters."

"Okay who the heck is MAI?"

"Mutants Against Itex."

"Exactly who are you… and what do you want from us?"

"MAI is an organization made up of mutants. We are all experiments that have escaped from the school. Well not the same school as you but a school none the less. We have all joined forces and are going to take the school down. Well we are actually going to help YOU take down the school. Yes I can see that you are surprised. Our leader says that we were created solely for that purpose. To help the Great Maximum Ride save the world. At the moment we have a problem and need your help. Some of our avian members have been recaptured and we can't get them out. You see even though we all have amazing abilities… we don't know how to use them. We are untrained and the Erasers can kill us in about two seconds flat. Your job at the moment is to come with me to our headquarters. Where you will rescue our avian members and train our troops. We will then hopefully take down Itex. It sounds simple doesn't it? Well it's really not. But this is your duty Maximum Ride. This is just a crude summary of course. There is much more but I can't really go into detail with you now. You will just have to come with me and speak to our leader."

Okay this is a lot for me to take in. Oh wait, hey Angel honey. Could you please read his thoughts and see if he is telling the truth? That's when I heard Angels voice say 'he is telling the truth.' Okay now what am I going to do. "Bird, he what is your name anyways? You talk to the rest of the flock and answer their questions. I'll be back in a minute." With that I took Fang's hand and pulled him into the forest. When we were close enough to the camp where we could hear cries for help, but could not be overheard. I stopped and turned around to look at Fang. Okay bad idea, I practically got lost in those dark eyes.

Fang POV:

Max dragged me into the forest and then she turned around to face me. It seemed like she was going to say something but then she stopped suddenly. What is wrong with her? She slightly shook her head, as if to clear it and sat down. She looked up at me and I also sat. Then she said "Okay so what do you think we should do? Angel says that we can trust it and I don't know what to do. Should we go with it and see if maybe they could really help us? Or are we just going to continue on by ourselves?"

"Why are you asking me?

"Well when we split up, you had to be leader and I'm thinking that you might have picked up some things. Besides you know that I value your opinion. Now what should we do?"

Did she just say that she values my opinion? "Well I think that maybe we should check this out. I don't want to put the flock in danger but what if these guys are legit and can help us. It's going to be pretty hard to save the world and maybe extra help is what we need. The decision is yours though. You are the leader and in charge."

"Okay we will go to this headquarters and check it out. Talk to who ever is in charge and get some answers. Then we'll decide what to do from then. Okay? Sound like a plan? But we can't let down our guards. We have no idea what we're getting into."

"Yea sure it sounds like a plan." I agreed. Max sort of half smiled and looked relieved.

"Thanks Fang. It helps to not have to make decisions on my own."

I sort of smiled when she said that. Not really a smile but the corners of my mouth moved upwards a little. Max noticed and softly laughed. She has a really nice laugh. Wait what am I saying? I stood up and held my hand out to her so I could pull her up. I guess I forgot how light she really was and I pulled too hard, because she came flying up towards me and collided with my chest. She was right there, her face inches away from mine. Okay this is kind of awkward. That's when I started to notice small things. How her hair sort of glowed when the sun hit it and how pretty her eyes really were. Okay Fang stop it! Stop it. Don't think like that. Well it wasn't helping that Max hadn't moved and was right there looking up at me with her mouth slightly parted. She was just looking at me and hadn't moved back or anything. Wow we were really close together. She was pretty much plastered onto my chest and I was still holding her hand. Did I ever mention how soft her skin was? FANG STOP IT! Okay I really need to get control of my thoughts.

Max's POV:

Fang sort of smiled when I said thanks. Well he really didn't smile but the corners of his mouth sort of went up a little bit. No one else would notice but I did. He held his hand out for me so he could pull me up. I don't know what happened then. Maybe he pulled a little too hard or something because I flew upwards right into his chest. He caught me from falling backwards again. I expected him to pull away but he just stood there. So I just stood there too. Why wasn't he pulling away or something? Wow we are really close together. I'm practically plastered onto his chest. He's got a really hard chest by the way. Muscular but not too muscular. Do you know what I mean? OMG wait a sec. Am I talking about Fang's chest. Okay Max seriously stop it. But oh man, he has like the most perfect eyes ever. They are a dark brown, sort of like chocolate and sort of seem to pull you in. My breath caught in my throat. He is gorgeous. MAX STOP IT! RIGHT NOW! I did not just say that about Fang. Okay I've got to get control of my thoughts. This is just crazy. One of us better pull away soon. But I didn't want to… that's when we heard a huge BOOM!

**Sorry I left off that way but it seemed to be the best way to end this chapter and start the next one. Oh and I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to turn this into a sort of Fax chapter. Okay sorry again because I didn't mean to do that. I was going to go back to the bird and all that but it just came out of no where. It was the perfect opportunity and I couldn't resist. Oh and I really want to thank the two people that actually did review. You made me happy. Oh and I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter but it's all I could come up with. I kind of liked it. Not the best chapter in the world and I see some problems but I don't think that it's completely awful. I was so excited when I read my reviews that I screamed. Okay well I'm rambling again. Oh and just so you know. You don't have to read these little Author Notes. Because they are going to be long and pointless. I just really am bored and don't want to study for the test I have tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW. Well you really don't have to if you don't want to but it would make me happy. Oh and I like smilies too :D **


	4. Why are YOU back?

_**What Happens Next??? – Chapter 4**_

**Okay here is chapter four. It's going to be really short by the way. I wrote it during lunch at school and didn't have much time. But I'm going to update with chapter five soon. I hope that you like it… nothing really happens in it, this is like an introduction to chapter five. Don't worry I'll get back to the bird eventually. Though I have no game plan. I'm just writing whatever comes into my head at the moment.**

**Oh well**

Max POV:

Boom!

Fang and I sprang apart. What the heck is that?

Oh no… the flock.

When I looked up to Fang, he gave me a slight nod.

As one we ran towards where we had made camp.

When I ran into camp I got the shock of a lifetime.

Guess who I saw.

I'll give you three guesses.

If you said Ari.

Then you are wrong, nope it's not him.

Two guesses left.

Jeb?????

Nope

Okay your last and final guess. Make it a good one.

Ter Borcht??? **(I love this guy's accent; well I hate him but love the accent!)**

Ummmm… noooo

Okay do you really want to know who it is?

Okay I'll tell you.

But only because I'm nice.

Its….. Get ready for it

SAM

Yup Sam!

Yes the Sam that I kissed. Though I've got to say… Fang is a way better kisser.

_Max this isn't really the time_

Grrr stupid voice

This is sooo not what I was expecting.

Oh and I forgot a small detail….

Sam has claws… and wings.

**Cliffy**

**I am EVIL aren't I?**

**Well I left off like this because my bestest (I'm aware it's not a word) friend in the world, Secretangel keeps leaving her stories off in cliffies too. This really isn't a cliffy but it's the best you can get out of me after a tired day at school ******** Oh and if you haven't read her story you better! Its called ****Max how could you forget me? ****It's really good. Okay so that's all for now :P**


	5. The fight

**Chapter 5!**

**I would like to personally thank disneydork for being such a faithful reviewer. I think that you've reviewed pretty much every chapter. Thanks ******** Okay… I hope that you all like this chapter because I'm making this story up as I go along. Remember how I said that I might have a plot… scratch that. I'm clueless. Oh yea, I suck at fight scenes ******** I'm truly sorry the fight scene will suck but it just can't be Maximum Ride without even one fight scene, even if its bad.**

Fang POV:

Why is that guy that Max kissed standing in the middle of the clearing trying to kill our dog?

He is so dead! When I get my hands on him, he'll wish that he never kissed Max. No I mean he'll be sorry he ever messed with the flock. That's what I really meant. Right?

Suddenly a flyboy popped up in front of me, that was a really stupid move because I took my leg and swept him down onto his knees and stepped onto that vulnerable spot in his spine with all of my weight. His spine cracked and he died… I guess you can call it dying though it's not actually alive.

That is when Max seemed to get out of her little trance and starting beating flyboys up… Max was up against eight of them, and she was winning.

That's my girl. I mean that's our, you know the flocks girl.

That's when the guy that kissed Max (what's his name?) noticed her standing there "Hey baby, as soon as I get rid of this little pest," he nodded his head towards Total, "me and you can have some quality alone time." He then gave Max a suggestive wink and grinned. The son of a …..

I ran over to that guy….. Sam??? And growled "Leave Max alone," I felt an odd churning in my stomach and I was filled with rage… no that doesn't cover exactly how I felt. Sure I was angry but what I felt was different… jealousy? Yes that's what it was, why was I feeling jealous? I have no reason to be jealous of this… scumbag. He is an eraser who pretended to like Max to trick us into trusting him. I remember how at the school he called for Max during that eraser attack at the school in Virginia. He was probably trying to trick us. I have no reason to be jealous over an eraser. I don't have a reason to be jealous of anyone since there is nothing going between me and Max.

Sam looked up at me and squeezed Total's neck tighter; his long yellow claws digging into Total's fur. Well that was a really dumb move. I punched him in his stomach… hard. That's when he dropped Total and got into a fighting position. He tried to punch me in my face, he was fast but I was faster. I moved back before his fist could find its mark, in other words my face. I did a round house kick **(I don't even know what that is) **right into his chest. He doubled over in pain as I gave another sharp kick to his side. He grabbed my leg and pulled me down, quickly I turned this situation to my advantage and twisted it so his grip on my leg loosened and pushed my leg up hitting him square in the middle of his chin and cracking his jaw. **(Is this even possible to do? Oh well I guess Fang can do it)**

Soon dark, red blood gushed from between his lips. He looked mad now. He tried to punch me in my eye, the operative word is tried and he failed. I instead grabbed his fist (he wasn't fast enough) and twisted it dislocating his shoulder. His elbow then made a pop, a ripping sound soon followed. Sam howled in pain then crumbled onto the ground, and I felt a small jab of pleasure at seeing him like that. Is that wrong? Well, too bad.

I sensed something behind me and turned around already swinging. I hit one flyboy right on his nose and hurt a satisfactory crack. I spun him around and slammed my fist in the weak point Max told us about. I quickly turned around to see Iggy flying up above dropping bombs on flyboys, Angel fighting a flyboy twice her size and she was doing pretty well, Gazzy kicking an flyboy in the head while jabbing the other one in his back with his elbow, Nudge taking on four flyboys at once twisting around in the air kicking them all, and Max taking on six flyboys now. I quickly turned to continue fighting with Sam since he had somehow stumbled to his feet. He jabbed me in the side and I felt something warm and sticky run down my side. His claws must have sliced into my flesh. I ignored the pain like I always do and punched him repeatedly in his face. He was so weak that he wasn't doing a very job at fighting me back.

Max POV:

I saw Fang and Sam fighting. Wow Fang was really good. I quickly did a 360 to check on the rest of my flock. Everyone seemed to be doing pretty well. That's when I saw that bird from earlier before sitting on a tree branch looking at me straight in the eye. All of a sudden all of the flyboys left standing collapsed into heaps. What the heck? "Angel, honey did you do that?" That's when Angel said "No Max that wasn't me" Was that the bird? "Hey birdie what's your name?"

I got a weird look then "Light." Okay that's way better than calling him birdie.

"Did you do that?" Light gave me a slight nod and stretched out his wings hovering above us and looking impatient. Well as impatient as a bird can look. "Okay report. Is everyone okay?" I got various forms of okay from the flock and a nod from Fang. "Okay guys, pack up and let's head out. We want to get away from here quickly and to this MIA headquarters so that we can get some answers. "Hey Light can you keep up?" That earned me another look. Okay I guess that he can keep up.

We all were starting to pack when I looked over at Fang and saw him grimace. What is wrong with him? _Max look at his side_ My voice said. What is wrong with his side? That's when I saw it. A fountain of blood pouring out of Fang's side and he didn't say anything at all! He is going to be so dead when I get my hands on him. That is if he doesn't lose too much blood right now!

**Oh is Fang okay? Yes I know all of my chapters are short. I could have made a longer chapter but that means that you would have had to wait even longer for this chapter. Oh and I have to go to sleep, since I've got school and need to wake up at five ******** Sorry I'm taking forever to update but I had Algebra homework today and had to get caught up in a book for my Literacy class. I promise that I will update sometime this weekend. Five day weekend YAY!!!!!! **


	6. Max has a nice voice

**Chapter 6**

**FAX…..sorta (yea I know it's not a word really) I really didn't want to overdo it.**

Fang's POV:

My side was on fire, my head was throbbing. I was in such pain that my clothes even felt like they weighed five tons. My breath came in ragged huffs. I felt like an elephant decided to use me as a dance floor. Owww…. My side was burning, I slightly shifted my body and it felt like a million red hot needles just attacked my side.

What is wrong with me? That's when I remembered the fight and that dummy Sam. He had hurt my side. I hope that I injured him enough so that he would remember me.

I vaguely felt someone clutching my hand and soft murmuring… it was a very nice voice; sort of soft and as rich as honey. I know that voice… Max??? Yea that is definitely Max. My whole body seemed engulfed in fire but my hand was the hottest part of me, and the most comfortable. Wow my pillow is so soft and nice… wait I think that my head is resting in Max's lap. What am I doing with my head resting on Max's lap? Just when I thought that today couldn't get stranger.

I tried to ignore the pain and focus on what Max was saying. I caught only bits and pieces since my head was swimming and I was fighting a losing battle just trying to stay conscious. "…please God, don't let him die. Not him, you know that I need him…always there….flock needs dad….please…I need….love….all…heart…" I couldn't understand everything but from what I understand, Max thinks I'm dying. I didn't think that she would be this affected by me getting a slight injury. Okay so maybe it wasn't that slight but it wasn't life threatening… I hope.

Flashes from the last time I got hurt came to me… on the beach the first time Max kissed me and then again when Max had to give me blood. Oh hey, I have Max's blood don't I? Way cool… okay what is wrong with me. I guess that I have a fever or something because I'm not acting like myself.

I tried to move again, all I could do was twitch my fingers but it was enough. I heard Max's sharp intake of breath. I felt her pressing against me as she leaned over me to get something. When she pulled back I felt something cool and wet touch my forehead and neck. God that felt really nice. "Fang are you okay?" I couldn't reply to Max's question. I tried to but all that would come forth was an odd rasping sound. Max leaned over me once more and got something. She very gently propped my head up and I felt something against my lips. No it was not Max's lips. **(You wish, well I wish too) **It was a water bottle and I was extremely glad to see it. Max slowly let me drink water, sip by sip as not to overwhelm my stomach. Once I had finished two and a half bottles I didn't want more. I tried talking again, this time I at least made some sort of sense "…I'm Kay…how's fl….oooo...ck?"

I felt really weak and I almost didn't hear her response. "I'm so glad to see you are okay. The flock is fine, everyone is fine except you. You had me scared Fang. I thought you were going to die. There was so much blood. Don't you ever dare to do that again or you are dead. You promised never to leave me again and don't you break that promise."

I felt Max lower me down upon her lap once more. I didn't think that she would feel so strongly about this. Max slowly shifted beneath me, I didn't want to but I felt a sharp pain and hissed. Max got a horrified look on her face at hurting me. "I'm okay, don't worry." At least I could talk like a normal person again. "Fang go to sleep please. You need rest to recuperate." I slowly felt myself slipping away into darkness. No, I wanted to stay here with Max. I didn't want to go…that's when all thought left me and I fell into a deep slumber.

Max's POV:

Oh my god! Fang is okay, he is okay. Thank god, I'm so relieved. I leaned back against a tree and looked down at him. He looked so so… I don't know how to describe it. He looked relaxed I suppose. He wasn't wearing his usual frown and I've got to admit it made him look more approachable. I gently ran my fingers through his hair; I tried not to wake him. He has some great hair. Did I ever mention that? Well he does, it's so soft and thick. Okay where did that come from? Okay he has great hair, why do I care? **(lol I rhymed) **

Fang murmured something and my gaze was drawn to his lips. Those nice lips, I still remember how great they felt on my own back at that cave. Girl, snap out of it. This is not the time! Look at him! He is so pale and he looks weak. This most certainly is not the time at all. I hope that he isn't in much pain though. I continued running my fingers through his hair, it was reassuring somehow. I closed my eyes and listened to the flock's breathing. I heard a rustle and looked around; oh it's just that bird Light looking at me. We made eye contact and he flew over to me. "How is he fairing?" Light asked me.

"Well, I suppose, he woke up a while ago but he went back to sleep." Wow thanks for stating the obvious Max. Any idiot can see that he went back to sleep.

"We should stay a while until this one gets better, but we then have to leave right away and go to our headquarters. Our leader wants to meet you soon." Light explained.

"Yea that's great and everything, but I have to ask you something. How did you do that before? You know with the flyboys?" I was really curious about it.

"What is a flyboy?" Oh I had forgotten that Gazzy made that up. **(I think it was Gazzy, if I'm wrong sorry) **

"A flyboy is what that wolf thing is that attacked us. They are like the erasers except these are actually robots." Okay now he should understand me.

"Oh, I don't know how. I just wanted them all to die and leave us alone as they did." Light said acting like it was nothing. Light slowly flew back to the branch he was on before and he promptly fell asleep. Come he just made all the flyboys go bye-bye in two seconds. Even Angel couldn't have been able to take down so many at the same time.

Iggy slowly got up from where he was resting. He came over and whispered in my ear that he was going to take watch. Good because I was tired, worrying can do that to someone. I fell asleep listening to the flocks breathing and still holding Fang's warm hand in my own. I'm really lucky that I have such a great family, was the last thought that came to my mind before I slowly slipped into darkness.

Anonymous POV:

"Has Light reached the flock yet?" a voice asked.

"Yes sir, he has. However one of them has gotten hurt from an enemy's attack. Their arrival will be later than we had planned." A second voice answered.

"I just hope that they arrive soon, I have things planned for them and I can't do anything until they actually arrive. Which one of them got hurt? Not Max I hope."

"No sir, she is fine. It was the other one; I think his name is Fang."

"Is Fang going to live?" the first voice questioned?"

"We think so sir. Is there anything else I can do for you? Perhaps warm up a bottle?"

"No thank you, I'm fine at the moment," the first voice answered.

The second voice left the room and the first voice was left in silence to think.

**Who are the voices? I know but I'm not telling you yet! Did you like it? I know it was just a bunch of Fax but there is some foreshadowing in here that pretty much tells you some important stuff. I had said that I wasn't going to update until I get reviews but I just finished this chapter and had to update. This time however I will not update until I get five more reviews. I know that you can do it! And the story is just starting to get good. I'm going to start introducing some new characters soon and you don't want to miss that now do you?**


	7. Oh My God

_**Chapter 7**_

**Okay this time, I want five more reviews until I post the next chapter. Oh and I just noticed that I keep messing my tenses up. One minute it is past the next it is present. My bad… my Language Arts teacher and Journalism teacher would both be cringing right now. I tried to go through and fix some of the issues but there are still some tense differences. I know that and I'm sorry but I just wrote it that way. I just want to apologize in advance for that. But I don't think that most of you will mind. I hope you enjoy. Oh and I'm sorry that my chapters are soooooo short, I tried to make this one a little teeny bit longer. Oh and sorry Fang is way out of character. I know the real Fang is not this open with his emotions.**

Max POV:

The sun warmed my face. I felt enveloped in light; warm, soft, light. I heard a sigh of contentment and was surprised to realize that it had come from me. Why was I so happy? I have to save the world, I just met a talking bird yesterday, and flyboys attacked us. I slowly raised my arms up above me and stretched towards the beautiful blue sky. The sun was slowly warming me up after I had practically frozen last night. We need to start staying in hotels soon. Well I felt cold everywhere except my lap and my right hand… that's strange. I looked down and surprise, surprise, guess what I saw?

Fang. A gorgeous looking Fang.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That's when I was bombarded with memories from the fight and last night. Fang is okay, he woke up last night and he is okay. I looked down and Fang was looking up at me with his chocolate brown eyes. I smiled and he smiled too. His smile took my breath away. It's like the sun comes out. I wish he would smile more. "Are you okay," I quietly asked him. Fang just nodded and continued looking at me. Okay this is sort of creepy.

I called Iggy and he walked over to check on Fang's wounds. I stayed still and Fang didn't move away. Well he really can't move away but I had a strange feeling that he didn't want to move, and that was more than okay with me. Iggy took off Fang's shirt and unwrapped his bandages. OH. MY. GOD. I can't believe that his wound is that deep. I felt my stomach start to churn…a shiver traveled down my spine. Fang glanced up at me. I think that he felt it. Fang just squeezed my hand and then he bit his lip when Iggy had to move him. I looked down at my hand. Wow I hadn't let go of Fang's hand yet. I couldn't believe that I had been holding his hand all night long. While Iggy continued to clean Fang's wounds, I woke the flock up by yelling at them. Isn't yelling the first thing you want to hear in the morning? (Sarcasm much) I had Angel and Gazzy look for some firewood and told Nudge that as soon as Iggy was done with Fang the two of them would have to go get us some food. As I handed over my credit card I gave Nudge a look. She understood this to mean that she was not supposed to buy a bunch of junk food and to actually buy real food.

As soon as Iggy was done with Fang I slowly moved Fang's head from my lap and laid it on a backpack. I looked down at him and he gave me a questioning look. "You get some sleep and heal." I ran my finger down his jaw gently savoring the feel of his skin and gave him a small smile. "I've got to plan our route out with Light." Fang gave me a small nod and closed his eyes. Weird, he should have put up an argument. I know Fang and he never gives in that easily. I guessed that he was really tired since he wasn't putting up a fight at all. Wait a second! I just realized something. I had touched Fang and not just a flock touch but a girlfriendy touch. What is wrong with me? I can't believe that I just did that! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I have some serious issues. What if Fang starts to pull away from me now and become distant? I can't deal with that, I need Fang. He is my crutch; he is what I lean on for support. I better not have just ruined things by getting all stupid!

_Max calm down, you didn't ruin anything at all. You didn't do anything drastic. You only touched the boy's face. You didn't ruin anything. Besides I think that Fang enjoyed that. I actually approve of your actions. I approve of Fang; I think that you and he should have a relationship. I mean a boy girl relationship and not brother and sister._

Jeb are you crazy? Don't most fathers not want their daughters starting a relationship? I mean hello, we are a bunch of bird kids on the run from evil scientists and we have to save the world. That also means no adult supervision. Have you been drinking? I heard a sigh and guessed that I was really starting to frustrate Jeb.

_But I trust you Max. Also for you to save the world you need support. This may be your mission but Fang was created for a purpose. This purpose is to love you and be there for you so that you can save the world. Don't you understand Max? Fang plays an important part in your life and you should embrace that!_

Jeb shut up! I can not think about this right now. You did not just say that. La di da di da. I shook my head to clear it and walked over to Light. We had some planning to do and I was not going to let Jeb interfere now.

**Several Hours Later:**

(Still max)

We all sat around the fire eating hotdogs on a stick. Yummy right? Our day passed pretty quietly. Fang slept through the whole day only waking up occasionally to drink or eat something and then he would go back to sleep. Gazzy, Total, and Angel spent the entire day playing tag and hide and go seek. Nudge and Iggy sat around talking. I don't know what's going on with those two; I'll have to talk to them. I think that they might like each other. I mean why else would Iggy voluntarily listen to Nudge for more than two minutes? Besides normally they would be playing with the younger kids. I think that I'm just going to have to face it and realize that Nudge is growing up and I can't keep counting her as one of the "little ones," my flock is growing up…

"Okay guys, its bed time." I passed out blankets and Iggy took Nudge's hand and dragged her over to a tree. They laid down and started to quietly talk. I raised an eyebrow that Iggy couldn't see. He is the older one and better not do anything stupid.

_Max calm down. They aren't even laying that close to each other. I don't see a problem so you shouldn't either._

Jeb stop that! Quit getting into my head!'

I saw Gazzy and Angel snuggle together near Nudge and Iggy. **(Awww I wish that my sisters were that nice to me)** I guess that it's just me and Fang. That thought made my stomach flip over and all of a sudden I felt nervous. Why you might ask. Well I actually don't want to answer that right now. Okay? Okay. I walked over to Fang and gave him his blanket and laid down beside him. I of course left an appropriate amount of space between us. I saw Light go lay down by Total… hmm that's odd. I however couldn't continue that thought since Fang decided to wave his hand in front of my face. "Hey, you still with us?" Fang asked waving his hand in front of my face again.

"Huh? Oh yea sorry I was just thinking about something." I responded. Fang just sort of shook his head.

"So what are our plans for tomorrow Max?"

"Well as soon as you are better, we are going to head to the MIA headquarters. Which is in Utah, yea weird I know. Though we aren't going to leave until you feel better."

"I should be ready to go by tomorrow. You know that we heal quickly." Fang told me. Why did I feel butterflies in my stomach when he said WE. He meant the entire flock so why is this making me react this way. Max get a hold of yourself girl. I just nodded and looked around the camp. I'm on watch so I might as well pay attention. I glanced over at Fang and he still wasn't asleep. He was staring off into space.

"Fang you should go to sleep. We'll have a long day of flying tomorrow if you feel that you are ready to go."

Fang suddenly turned to me and I thought I was going to fall backwards. What on earth was that look in his eyes. I don't think I've ever seen that look before. Okay something is definitely up. "Max what were you saying last night?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did Max, while I was unconscious I heard you saying something. It sounded like 'not him, I need him…' something like that. What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing," oh my god I can't believe he heard that. Okay when you are unconscious you are supposed to stay that way and not hear stuff like that. What am I going to do now?

"Max, please tell me. I need to know." Fang looked at me with imploring eyes, I really don't want to tell him but…I can't hide how I feel forever…oh god kill me now!

"Well, I was afraid that you might have been you know…dying. I didn't want you to die."

"Max is that all?" Fang looked at me and I could have sworn that I saw sadness in those eyes.

I took a deep breath. I just rushed through this next couple of sentences. "Umm yea I guess. The thing is that you're my second in command Fang, you are always there for me and I don't know what I would do without you. When we split up it felt like half of me was missing…I didn't want to lose you again because I don't know if I could keep going without …you." I can't believe I just said all of that.

"Really Max? Do you mean it?" Okay now Fang had that weird look on his face again…I just nodded and swallowed the lump of cotton in my throat. "Max I felt the same way. I regretted leaving you everyday. I'm so sorry that I did that to us," him saying us shouldn't affect me this way! "I felt like one of my wings was torn off, I just didn't' feel complete. I had never realized how hard it is to be leader and I don't know how you do it."

I kept trying to swallow the lump in my throat but it wasn't working. "Well having you to talk to and comfort me really helps." I have Fang a half smile and he returned it.

"Max what does this mean? I don't exactly know where we stand…" What! Fang feels the same way that I do!

"Fang I have no idea, I was kind of hoping that you could answer that. I've been thinking about it constantly and I just don't know…" Okay I need to shut up, I'm spilling all of my feelings about Fang to Fang! Do you see an issue? Because I do!

"So you've been thinking about it constantly have you?" He smirked. He actually smirked, the cocky…Ahhhhh! Fang looked around the campsite and it seemed like everyone was asleep. He slowly started to lean into me…oh my god. He brought his mouth up to my ear and his hot breath made another shiver go down my spine. Oh my god. "So, do you want me to answer the question of where we stand?" he whispered in my ear.

OH MY GOD!

My jaw dropped! I can't believe he is doing this. What is wrong with him? This doesn't sound like my Fang. Wait a second when did he become "MY" Fang? I can't believe this but I don't want it to stop…

Fang leaned back a little bit and looked me in my eye. I think that he saw something there because he laughed softly. He has such a nice laugh. Fang took his hand and lifted my chin up. He took advantage of my mouth being open, since you know; my jaw dropped. He leaned down slowly, so slowly. I couldn't take it anymore and I leaned forwards. Meeting my lips with Fang's.

**Do you like it? Do you like it? Do you like it? Do you like it?**

**This is my longest chapter yet! 3 and ¼ pages on Microsoft Word! Review or I won't update. Five reviews! That's it. I know that I'm not being unreasonable. I wasn't even planning on putting the kiss in this chapter. I was going to put it in the next chapter but I couldn't resist. Aw isn't it so sweet? LOL R&R or you won't get another chapter :P And the next chapter will describe the kiss a little bit more…**

**Yes I am evil. **


	8. Headquarters

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I want five more reviews for this chapter before I post the next chapter. Yes I'm perfectly fine with bribing you :D Oh and I know that my kissing scene sounds exactly like everyone else's but I couldn't think of any other way to write it. Though I did add the hearts beating thing which I haven't read in any fan fictions …yet. Oh and I'm trying to move things along a bit after the kiss. My story has just taken three days and at this speed my story is going to be like 200 chapters long before we even get to the headquarters so sorry if it seems a little rushed. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Max POV:

Fang leaned back a little bit and looked me in my eye. I think that he saw something there because he laughed softly. He has such a nice laugh. Fang took his hand and lifted my chin up. He took advantage of my mouth being open, since you know; my jaw dropped. He leaned down slowly, so slowly. I couldn't take it anymore and I leaned forwards. Meeting my lips with Fang's.

I think I've died and gone to heaven! Fang's kiss was just…breathtaking. At first when I leaned forwards Fang was kind of shocked for like, a split second. He then seemed to get his bearings and put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. He started the kiss off gently. Just a light brush of the lips, but then he slowly deepened it. I raised my arms on instinct and put them around Fang's neck. Oh my god, his lips tasted so sweet. I don't know how to describe it. I was enveloped with Fang's scent, and just an essence of Fang. His other hand went to the back of my neck slowly tracing circles while pulling me even closer if it's possible. He is so warm and strong. I hesitantly started to kiss him back.

Fang's POV:

Oh god! Do you have any idea what if feels like to kiss the girl you've secretly been in love with for like ever? Let me clue you in. It feels awesome. Max's lips were so soft moving against mine. I was floating on cloud nine. Max seemed a little shy when she started to kiss me but she soon lost all of her shyness and kissed me with a passion I don't think she knew that she had. Max felt so soft…and she tasted so good. Her lips tasted of…Max. There is no word to describe her. No word in the world can capture the essence of Max. She is just… I don't know but it's good. This has got to be the best kiss I've ever had in my life. The kiss in the cave was really good, but this time Max seemed to really get into it and I'm happy to report that she is a really, really, really good kisser. I could feel her heart thudding against mine. Max was all mine and nothing was going to ruin this moment. **(Sorry he sound out of character)**

Max's POV:

I heard a small sound from deep in his throat. At first I thought that I had done something wrong and started to pull away but Fang just held me tight and continued moving his lips against mine. That's when I realized that the sound he made was a good one. Fang's hand moved from the small of my back and traveled upwards slowly tracing my spine. One of my hands became tangled in Fang's dark hair and I sighed in happiness. Fang pulled back for a second and chuckled. He then leaned in towards me and he kissed me again. I don't know how long we were kissing but my lungs were starting to burn. I ignored it, but after a while I felt dizzy and it felt like my lungs were on fire. We finally had to break apart. Fang leaned his forehead against mine while we both gasped for breath. I listened to the thudding of Fang's heart blending in with the thudding of mine. I felt his chest rise with each labored breath. I was in heaven times 10. We just sat there in comfortable silence trying to collect our bearings. I looked into those chocolate brown eyes and couldn't look away…"I can see that you are completely healed now, aren't you?" I said and then Fang grinned (my entire world seemed to brighten) and leaned towards me again. We kissed…again. **(LOL naughty birdies) **Just as Fang gently bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly, we heard coughing. "Cough, cough, hmm, cough." We sprang apart and guess who was standing in front of us gloating.

Iggy

Oh my god, I am going to kill him. "I knew it! I knew you two liked each other." Iggy was having a laughing fit. Yet somehow he still managed to look smug. I just wanted to wipe that look off his face. He then continued "If you two love birds haven't noticed it's time for my watch. I see that you were…preoccupied in other ways. But you two can go to sleep now…though I don't think you want to. Hahaha just wait until the rest of them hear about this."

"Iggy if you value your life you will keep quiet. If I hear a single peep from you, you will die in the most painful way possible. I'm considering mummifying you. You do know that they would pull your brain out through your nose right?" Iggy visibly gulped and nodded. "Okay Max, but umm does this mean that you and Fang are now official?"

"Iggy shut up before I pull your tongue out!" I felt the hear rise up to my cheeks. Iggy just smirked and walked over to the fire. I turned and saw Fang looking at me. "What?" I know I shouldn't have snapped like that but I was embarrassed to the core. Fang just shrugged. I laid down and turned so that I was facing away from Fang. This was going to be one long sleepless night.

Fang's POV:

This is really funny for me. I know that this is not the time to be amused because Max could really do some real damage but when I saw how red her face got…this is just the best night of my life so far.

**The Next Morning:**

Max POV:

_Rise and Shine, wake up Max. _

Shut up Jeb, I'm sleeping.

_I know that you didn't get much sleep last night after the…incident but you've got to get moving. You know it's not good to stay in one place too long. _

Okay I'm up, I'm up. Oh and don't mention the incident again, or I will mentally strangle you.

_I see someone is very touchy this morning. Well actually someone was very TOUCHY last night too._

'Shut up JEB!' I mentally screamed in my head.

I can't believe that he just said that. How would you feel if your dad said that to you? I even actually heard amusement in his voice. God kill me now!

I forced myself to my feet and went around waking people up. Iggy was still on watch. Apparently he wasn't tired so that meant that Fang wasn't on watch now. So that meant that he was asleep and that I would have to wake up Fang…when I got to Angel I just told her to wake Fang up (so what if I made her do my dirty work) and I went to HELP make breakfast. Well Iggy actually wouldn't let me help. I was just allowed to get stuff out of the bags. Apparently he thought that I would set him on fire. But that was okay with me, just as long as I looked busy. As soon as everyone had breakfast (Nudge and Angel fed Light pieces of food, and total was getting jealous) I had everyone pack up. "Okay up and away everyone." Iggy and Gazzy flew behind everyone whispering; I have a bad feeling that something is going to get blown up. Angel and Nudge flew together talking. Fang sort of flew to the side of me and I was in front with Light leading the group. I'm actually surprised that the little guy can keep up with us, but he can. We flew until noon when we stopped to rest and have lunch. A couple granola bars and some fruit. We then took to the skies again and everything was going pretty well. Gasman kept everyone laughing and Nudge filled up any awkward silences. We stopped around three for another break to rest and then we kept flying until the sun started to set. That's when we made camp, ate dinner, and slept. Watches would change without comment and nothing seemed that out of the ordinary, on the surface that is. Though everything was completely different beneath the surface.

We continued to travel this way for a couple days. One day as we took to the skies after breakfast; Light decided to inform me that by sunset we should have reached the MIA headquarters. This was news to me but I'm not going to admit that to my flock and look like I don't know what I'm doing. So I just told the flock and acted like I knew this the entire time. Fang however raised a disbelieving eyebrow and shot me a look. How can he do that? He reads me like a book!

Our day passed normally, flying and then stopping for breaks and then more flying. YAY! (Not) I actually feel really lucky that we haven't been attacked by flyboys yet. By the time the sun was setting Light had led us to the east side of the state to a heavily forested area. In this part of the forest the trees were huge and formed a sort of canopy. **(I have no idea if this is what the state is like, probably not. But it's my story so I just might be changing states geographical features. Sorry) **"Light, what is going on? The sun is setting and you promised we would be at the headquarters by now. What are we doing in some stupid forest? Shouldn't we be in one of the towns or something? Hello Light, answer me." That was actually me and not Nudge. Odd right?

"Shh!" He shushed me! He shushed ME the great Maximum Ride. He is going to regret this. I was about to grab him and make him explain himself when he said "We're here." I looked around and guess what I saw? Trees! I was going to beat that bird so bad… "What do you mean we're here? Where is here? There is nothing here at all." I know I'm being kind of a jerk but I'm not used to handing over my reigns as leader. Besides Fang has me all messed up. Light just ignored me and went over to the tallest tree in this whole dang forest and tapped at it three times and then he blew on it. Yes you heard me right, he blew on it. All of a sudden out of nowhere the MIA headquarters appeared. I looked around. What the heck?

**So how was it? Sorry that the kiss went on for like ever, but I just wanted to get that out of my system. There will be more FAX later on though. The next chapter will explain all about MIA and the headquarters. I have an idea for the headquarters that I haven't read on any Fan Fictions yet so I'm hoping that you will all like it. Huge hint that will spoil the next chapter for you: Tarzan. I've said too much! Oh well. Oh and you get to figure out who the leader person is. No it's not Tarzan. I left a hint about who it was in Chapter 6 but only one reviewer caught it. So congrats to ****maxride08 ****thank you for actually paying attention to my story. The rest of you might want to go back and read the last paragraph. Or you just can wait until the next chapter. Oh and REVIEW! Or you get no chapter at all. Remember that I want at least 5 reviews. More than that will make me update faster.**


	9. The ever annoying Authors Note

**REALLY ANNOYING AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay people, I'm not going to update until I get the reviews that I asked for. If you thought that I was playing then forget it because I wasn't, and still am not. So if you don't care then this shouldn't affect you, but if you want more then you have to tell me. Come on all you need is three more reviews. That's it! So R&R or no new chappie! **


	10. Baby

**Chapter 9**

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I took soooo long to update. But I've been kind of busy. I was rereading this book that I just LOVE! So that took two days, plus I had homework. I should be doing my Language Arts project right now so you better appreciate what I'm doing for you. If my 4.0 drops I'm blaming it on James Patterson, just kidding. Oh and I had a Quick Recall game (we won) and practice too. Plus I had to study for two tests on Friday and I had to write a letter to a Holocaust survivor in two days. And I really wanted to make it good! Oh and did I mention that I had two Units of Greek Roots? Yea well I do. Oh and I went to a party last night hehehe. **

**Thank you for the reviews. I would personally message you all and thank you personally but I'm sorry to say that I don't have that kind of patience…sorry. ****Oh and as of now I am taking requests. Well not really requests but if you have any ideas tell me and I'll consider them. I said CONSIDER so that doesn't mean that your idea will be in for sure, but a lot of you have some good ideas and I'm kind of … having writers block **

**So tell me if you have any ideas. Thanks **

Max POV:

"We're here." I looked around and guess what I saw? Trees! I was going to beat that bird so bad… "What do you mean we're here? Where is here? There is nothing here at all." I know I'm being kind of a jerk but I'm not used to handing over my reigns as leader. Besides Fang has me all messed up. Light just ignored me and went over to the tallest tree in this whole dang forest and tapped at it three times and then he blew on it. Yes you heard me right, he blew on it. All of a sudden out of nowhere the MIA headquarters appeared. I looked around. What the heck?

The headquarters was in a tree…a huge headquarters in a huge tree. Then there were a bunch of smaller little buildings. The place actually looked nice but this is just ridiculous. "Okay what the heck is going on?" I was getting seriously mad for some reason. I looked around and there were …people? I think they are people…oh my goodness is that a rabbit person?

Okay as you can see I'm extremely confused but I'm going to try to explain some stuff to you. You know how I said there is a big tree, well this tree is pretty big but when birdie over there blew on it all of a sudden it all changed. The tree was now a tree…house. And it was connected to other smaller tree houses by rope bridges…everywhere you looked you saw rope bridges and …experiments. The tree house is well made and it looks like a really nice place to live actually. The last dying rays of sunlight were casting shadows of leaves onto the tree house and suddenly all of my anger disappeared, just poof. Suddenly a sense of calm fell over me.

I looked over at Fang to see what he thought of this craziness and he just slightly shrugged his shoulders when he saw me looking his way. Greeeat… now what am I going to do? Light called me "Max would you like to meet the leader of MIA now?" Well duh, I just nodded…this was a little weird. So this is how Dorothy felt when she was in Oz. I know that I felt all out of sorts but I had no idea how the rest of the flock was dealing. I looked over to Gazzy and Iggy and heard snatches of their conversation "…man how are we going to make bombs here? There better be a whole room full of chemicals in there somewhere…" then their voices lowered and I couldn't hear anymore of their conversation. But from what I'd heard the guys were dealing just fine except for the fact that their bomb making would be put off for a while.

I looked over at Angel and Nudge talking, "Oh my god! This place is so cool. Did you see that bunny? All the experiments here are so cool and there are so many of them and I can't believe that there are more bird kids well didn't Max say that there are more bird kids and we need to save them well I think that she did and it would be so cool if there were more girls our age we could have so much fun if there were and it would be so awesome though I hope that there aren't a bunch of cute older guys because Fang would probably get jealous if they started to flirt with Max and they probably would because Max is so pretty!" Dear god, Nudge just said all that in one breath without stopping. Poor Angel just sort of nodded her head. She couldn't get in a word in edgewise. We started walking up a flight of stairs…yea a wooden flight of stairs covered in vines and flowers that lead up to the big tree house. Right by the huge oak entrance was a flower. Not like any of the other flowers. One of these flower's petals was bigger than my head. The petals were a breathtaking lavender color at the top getting darker and darker until they were black at the end. The stigma was a brilliant white, and the sepal at the bottom was turquoise. I've never seen a flower like that. **(I just made up some flower randomly) **

As we were climbing up, Light flying ahead of us I felt the hairs at the nape of my neck stand up…I looked over at Fang and he was staring intently at me…kind of creepy…Finally after what felt like a hundred years but was like a minute we reached the Oak doors. They were thrown open and a boy stood there. I think he was a boy…a squirrel boy. He looked like a normal guy except for the huge furry tail attached to his butt. "Welcome to our headquarters," wow at least we've got a warm welcome, well warmer then getting attacked by erasers. "If you will come with me I will lead you to our leader. He has been anticipating your arrival." The …boy…lead us through a great hall that was HUGE and up a flight of stairs, right, down a hallway, up another flight of stairs, up another flight of stairs, and up some more. While we were talking the Nudge Channel came on. "Hey what's your name? Are you a real squirrel? That's so cool. What's it like being a squirrel. Can you do anything with your tail?" Gazzy had covered her mouth with his hand before she could get started again. The boy looked sort of alarmed at how fast she could talk without taking a breath but he sort of pulled his composure together and said "My name is Twitch, yes I'm a real squirrel experiment, okay I guess, and not really." Wow he actually answered her, a lot of people wouldn't. Actually the boy looked sort of around Nudge's age. Hmm about twelve I think. Twelve and blushing to boot! I looked over at Nudge but she didn't seem to notice. Iggy and Fang on the other hand looked kind of uncomfortable. Fang had fallen back and was walking next to Iggy saying something in a low voice and Iggy looked sort of upset. Hmm I wonder if Iggy is getting jealous. Well I don't think he has anything to worry about. Yea Twitch was good looking (okay like drop dead good looking) but Nudge isn't that shallow to just care about looks. Besides Iggy was good looking too but I guess he really wouldn't know that since he can't see himself…oh well nothing I can do about it.

Finally we had reached a door. This door looked just like every other door in this place except for one thing. On the door there was a carving of the same flower that we had seen up front by the oak door…umm coinky dink? I don't think so. Twitch announced "We have arrived, please continue in." He then opened the door and stepped back to let us pass through.

We walked into the room and sitting at a big oak desk was the leader of MIA……………………………………… a baby??????????

**And some people thought that I was just losing my mind when I said "warm up a bottle" in one of my previous chapters. I still have my sanity… I think. Sorry it's short but this seemed like a good place to end this chapter. **


	11. 2 o' clock in the morning

**Chapter…I lost count. I think 10…**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I hope I haven't lost some of my readers…I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can…please don't give up on me. Thanks for the reviews…they make me happy. I know… the shortest chapter in the world. But I'm starting on the next one soon. LOL I just noticed I kept writing MIA but it is actually MAI you know Mutants against ITEX…sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters…well except Twitch and other people I might make up…but other than that Nope Zero Zip Nada. James Patterson is the smarty pants that came up with this and we all thank for that every single day. (I know I never put these in…I'm in a mood to put one, so I did)**

Max POV:

Finally we had reached a door. This door looked just like every other door in this place except for one thing. On the door there was a carving of the same flower that we had seen up front by the oak door…umm coinky dink? I don't think so. Twitch announced "We have arrived, please continue in." He then opened the door and stepped back to let us pass through.

We walked into the room and sitting at a big oak desk was the leader of MAI……………………………………… a baby?????????? What the (insert swear word of your choice here)? In my mind I heard angel say "Max! Language."

_Note to self: Watch language in front of kids. _

"Welcome Maximum Ride and flock. It's so nice to finally meet you properly. If you remember we met once. **(You remember the super smart baby solving math problems like in a second…yea I need that to help with my math homework) **I've heard so much about you and look forward to working with you. Please come in and sit. We have much to discuss." I looked around…okay this is all a dream…right? Umm I guess not. We came in and sat. The flock was pretty much speechless, even Nudge was quiet…that's scary. "Listen Max, I'm going to get straight to the point right now. I don't have time to tip toe about the subject. We need you to save the world…you did a fabulous job in Germany and it was a great victory. But that was only a battle and we are fighting a war here. You need allies; the world is too big a place for just six kids to save."

"Cough cough…cough." The baby looked at the direction of Total who was coughing.

"Oh my apologies Total, I didn't mean to exclude you. Now," he looked in my direction again, "we are the allies that you need Maximum. We have plans, big plans but we need you. No one here has skills even close to yours and your flocks. Many of our members are gifted with strong powers but they do not know how to control them or to even fight. This is where you come in. You train our members and we are under your command to fight against ITEX. We also have plans to save some of our avian members who were recaptured. Then we will be taking down ITEX at the root. We need you and frankly you need us too. What do you say? Will you join us here at MAI?"

What the heck? (Oh yea…I didn't cuss, go me) You can not just dump that on someone and then expect an answer. "I will need to discuss this with my flock" I curtly replied. "Yes, that is fine. I'll leave you alone to discuss this; I think that it's my feeding time anyways." After a quick nod the baby… (I need to find out his name) hit a bell thing on his desk and in walked Twitch. He picked up the baby and they left the room. Wow you don't see that everyday. I looked over at Fang and he shrugged and gave me this look that seemed to say "You're the leader."

"Okay what do you guys think about this?" I asked the flock. Angel looked at me and said "I think we can trust them…the baby was just thinking that it hopes that we join them so we can take down ITEX and finally live peaceful lives." Iggy just said…"This places gives me a good feeling…I don't know why but I think that we should join them." I looked over at Gasman "I agree with Iggy, and I heard someone say something about a lab when we were outside. I'm sure there are a lot of materials for bombs." Nudge was next "I like this place, the people are so cool, and everyone seems so friendly. Besides they're right. We can't save the world on our own…we do need help."

"I guess that we are joining forces then."

That's when my voice or Jeb decided to butt in.

_It's all part of the game Max. _

The rest of the night was all a blur…we stayed up till like 2 in the morning making plans to rescue the members that were captured. Total was actually a nice part of the company. Just when everyone was most stressed he would come up with a joke or something funny to say. Gazzy was a sweetheart too. He entertained everyone with stories using different voices. Everyone's favorite was when he was talking about destroying the Snickers. But I sent them to bed around ten. Iggy stayed with us while Nudge, Gasman, and Angel went to bed. Angel and Nudge were sharing a room, while Gasman and Iggy would share one too. Though at the moment Gazzy was sprawled all over Angel's bed. Then Fang and I had our own separate rooms. **(I am actually original and am not going to stick Fang and Max in the same room…yet. Lol. But I do like stories that do have that it's just I want my story to be different.)**

After everyone decided that this meeting was just becoming pointless and it would be better if we headed off to bed, I found myself in my own room.

It was actually really nice. With blue curtains drawn over the windows. A light lavender bedspread and an oak bookshelf in the corner of the room; it seemed cozy in here.

I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it I got a surprise.

It was Fang…outside my room at 2 o'clock in the morning.

I smell trouble…

**Short I know, but it seemed like a good way to end. I'll update this weekend though. Oh and you guys I need baby names…for the baby. So please review…**


	12. Mr Emotionless

**Chapter 11???**

**This is Peppy. **

**( -) **

**He belongs to liveurlifexx33 but I'm just borrowing him for this chapter.**

**LOL he looks like Kirby…**

**Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews. I'll try to update more often. I love you all for reading and reviewing. I'm so happy…I'm like one more review away from bouncing off the walls. **

**Okay this chapter is … I don't know what but I hope you like it…I hope **

**He, he, he (nervous laughter…)**

**Okay on with the story**

Max POV:

After everyone decided that this meeting was just becoming pointless and it would be better if we headed off to bed, I found myself in my own room.

It was actually really nice. With blue curtains drawn over the windows. A light lavender bedspread and an oak bookshelf in the corner of the room; it seemed cozy in here.

I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it I got a surprise.

It was Fang…outside my room at 2 o'clock in the morning.

I smell trouble…

Well actually I smell Fang and he smells really good. Okay back to the point.

Fang. Is. In. My. Room. At. Two. In. The. Morning.

Do you understand????

Do you even have an idea of what this is doing to me?

No you don't.

Fang stepped forward into my room and closed the door behind him. He just stood there in front of the door looking at me. I found myself just standing there like a complete idiot staring at Fang. His dark hair was flopping into his eyes. His face was expressionless…as usual. His dark eyes were focused on my own. I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. My own mouth went dry. I felt like I just ate a handful of sand.

"Umm come in…" I choked out while Fang just gave me a slight smile and said, "Too late."

"Uh did you need something…" oh no, my voice did not just crack!

"Yea I came in here to ask you about our game plan. I know we were just talking about it in the meeting but I need to ask you some stuff in private. Like do you really trust these guys? How do they even know about us? I just don't get how they know all this stuff. We hardly know anything about them. I think they have the upper hand here."

"Nudge why do you look like Fang?!" I joked. I don't think Fang has ever talked that much.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Max." Oh my, did he just blush? "But seriously what are we going to do?" Fang walked over to my bed and threw himself on it. He sighed and propped himself up on one elbow to look at me.

"I don't know Fang," I walked over to a chair on the opposite side of the room and sat down. I needed to stay as far away from him as possible. "We can't save the world on our own. They seem nice enough but I don't know if it's all a ploy. But what else can we do? Tomorrow I'm going to have a talk with the leader most certainly and try and figure out how they know all this stuff about us. But other than that I'm completely clueless." I sighed and let my head fall back and closed my eyes. "I'll figure something out." When I opened my eyes again Fang was standing right in front of my chair.

"You don't always have to be so strong in front of the flock you know." He said in a quiet low voice.

"What are you talking about?" Okay what is up with Fang? And why is he so close to me?

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean. You try so hard to be strong in front of the flock. You don't have to do that. They know it's hard. You are only a kid yourself. But you are acting like everyone's mother."

"Well there is no one else to raise the flock. They need a parent and I don't see anyone else applying for the job."

"What about me and Iggy? We are just as old as you are minus a couple months. Why don't you give us more responsibility?" By now Fang's voice had risen up a notch and my own voice had risen up a couple notches.

"Give you more responsibility?!?! Why would I want to do that when you can clearly have your own issues?"

"What issues do I have?" By now we were pretty much yelling and I could see that Fang was frustrated. It was actually nice to see some sort of emotion on his face even though it was anger at me.

"Mr. Emotionless. You talk about me being so strong in front of the flock but you need to look in a mirror buddy. No one knows what you are feeling or thinking. Sometimes you're like a robot. You never let any of your emotions out and that hurts Fang. The flock loves you but we sometimes feel like we don't know you. Like there is something missing. Why can't you trust us with your feelings?" By now my voice had an anguished tone to it even though I was still yelling. Fang just looked dumbstruck. He turned and walked out of the room just like that. I fell onto my bed where Fang had been sprawled just minutes before, and started crying.

**I actually like this chapter sortaish. The drama!!!! I like it when there is a lot of emotion…so what do you think? Do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. You can even tell me what to fix. Thanks for reading **

**I will try to update again next weekend. Oh and I think the next chapter will be in Fang's point of view so we know what he is feeling. Once again sorry for shortness!**


	13. Would a robot do this?

**Chapter 12**

**Sorry Peppy wouldn't show up**

**Okay well this is going to be the Fang chapter. I'll update again next weekend…I think. I know SUPER DUPER SUPER short but… it's a little something to tide you over until the weekend. Stupid school…with stupid tests…and stupid homework … ******

**I even get goods grades in school but it leaves me no writing time. **

**Oh guess what? We're reading Maximum Ride #2 in my literacy class. I got hooked on Maximum Ride last year when my entire school was reading the first book and now I'm ahead of my school…yay! I can't wait to reread the second book and then reread the third book!**

**Who else is excited about the 4****th**** book Maximum Ride: The Final Warning coming out on March 18****th****? I'm sooooooooooooooo excited. I want this series to go on FOREVER until I'm 90 and I will be reading the last book the day I die…that would be wonderful. Yup I'm a dork and yes I'm aware my author's note is longer than my story…Oh well you'll just have to deal. I'm also aware James Patterson is not going to be alive when I'm 90… if I'm ever 90.**

Fang POV:

Oh dear god how did this happen? I just went in there to ask her about our game plan and now… am I really a robot? Sure I'm not so open with my emotions like some people but still…I'm not a robot. The flock has to know that I love them. Don't they? I do my best to take care of them and be there, Just because I'm not all huggy and smiley all the time doesn't mean that they don't know how I feel…does it? I'm so confused. I just don't get it. I thought that Max knew how I felt…I guess not.

I fell back on my bed and groaned. This is not going like what I thought. We had that great kiss and now… now she hates me. I can't just let her hate me. I can't.

That's when I made my decision. I had to do something…and I think I know what. I took a deep breath and tried to build up the bravery I would need…

Max POV:

I heard slight knocking on my door. I didn't want to answer it, I just wanted to die. The stupid person knocking did not seem to understand that I was going to freaking answer the stupid door. Now I was just angry…I stomped over to the door and threw it open to see who the heck was knocking on my door at this time of night…well morning. It was….FANG?

And he looked sorry…

"Listen Max, you're right. I'm sorry, from now on I'll try to show more emotion or at least talk more."

I was freaking speechless… then Fang leaned in and said "Would a robot do this?" and kissed me!


	14. Sorry

**Chapter 13**

**Thank you all for the reviews. They made me very happy. I'm sorry that I don't update often but advanced classes at school and my social life (myspace lol) have kind of distracted me. I will try to update once every weekend. I also have gotten project after freaking project. I'm supposed to be working on one right now … shhh don't tell my mommy. I know this chapter is slow but I wanted to update for you guys. Oh and some reviews helped me write this chapter because they got me thinking… which I don't really like to do but whatever. Okay well thanks for reading. **

Fang POV:

Max pulled away from that long…LONG kiss and leaned her forehead against my own. Wow… that was nice. But what was I thinking? I'm not acting like myself. I can't go kissing Max whenever I feel like it. I'm such an idiot. Besides we were fighting each other like ten minutes ago now we're well we definitely are not fighting now.

Hmm maybe next time Max gets mad at me I can kiss her… sort of like a secret weapon. While I was lost in my little train of thought Max had started talking. Oh crap I better pay attention. She began "Fang, I'm so sorry. I never should have yelled at you." I started to interrupt her but she shushed me, placing one shaking finger over my mouth. "I shouldn't be trying to change you. There actually is nothing wrong with you… it's kind of the whole Mr. Dark and mysterious…" I think she's blushing because her face just got really hot. "Umm yea well anyways, I don't want you to become a Tammy Talk a Lot. But I think that it would help if you did talk to us more about you're feeling…especially me." Oh yea she was blushing… a lot. I could practically feel her shaking too. Why was she shaking? "Once again, I'm really sorry. I understand that you're quiet by nature and I was wrong. There is nothing wrong with that. I guess I just got frustrated and took it out on you." She drew a big breath, "Fang you might want to leave right now." What, no I don't freaking want to leave right now. I want to know why she's kicking me out.

I finally seemed to find my voice, it sounded deep and rusty like I hadn't used it in a hundred years, "Yea" I managed weakly. I stepped away from Max and went into the hallway. Just as I closed the door, and turned away; I heard a crash from Max's room.


	15. Ari

_**What happens next Chapter 14**_

**Authors Note**:

**Oh my goodness I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like what… ten years. I'm so sorry once again. Please forgive me… I should update once more soon… Thanksgiving break! Thank god! Well once again SORRY (or as my friend says sowy) Oh and I hope that this chapter doesn't confuse anyone. Okay the last chapter ended with Fang and it starts with Fang but then goes to Max. But this is Max is the last chapter and… okay well I'm just confusing myself right now. The point is, just tell me in your reviews if you're confused and I'll message you back and help you understand. Kay? Okay enough of me and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does, I just love the books.**

Fang POV:

I heard a crash from Max's room. Oh nooo! I felt the blood in my veins freeze… I couldn't move. I was just glued to the floor… I felt my heart tighten and tighten. I finally seemed to break free from my stupor and ran to Max's door. I flung the oak door open and saw Max crumbled on the floor with tears running down her face.

Max POV (this was during the kiss):

I pulled away from Fang's kiss. Wow that was amazing… Max!!!! Save me!! Why didn't you save me? Please Max… I'm so alone.  Oh my goodness there is a voice in my head and it's not JEB! Then I heard it again… a faint voice just barely tugging on the corners of my mind… Max. I heard its soft anguished cry. Oh my god. It's Ari! It's my little brother. What is going on he is supposed to be dead. Okay Max get control of yourself! Pull yourself together. Deal with it later, focus on fang. I then continued to talk to Fang when suddenly images started to flash through my brain. Not brain attack images… but all of Ari. Ari's memories? What is wrong with me? I started to shake… I drew a big breath, "Fang you might want to leave right now." I know he must be freaking out right now wondering why I am kicking him out after that amazing kiss… but OUCH oh gosh… he has to go now. Just as Fang closed the door a huge flash of white light invaded my head. I felt like I had been hit by lightening. Standing in the middle of the light was… Ari.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. I left it off in a cliffie. I know its short… but I'll update some more. It was short but dramatic… I think lol. Well please review. I will not hold chapters hostage… but reviews will make me happy. (Bambi eyes) **


	16. Memories

**What Happens Next Chapter 15**

**Wow I've written 15 chapters. Coolio! Though they are SHORT. Okay I'm really sorry about the length of my last chapter, well all my chapters, this one included. Oh and I'm sorry about the slow updates but I've lost momentum… I've lost my passion…. Reviews might help ;)**

**Okay well thanks for the reviews that I do get**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Maximum Ride. I also own all of Europe and Asia. SO I own Eurasia and Maximum Ride.**

**Not**

**Okay on with the story:**

Max POV:

Just as Fang closed the door a huge flash of white light invaded my head. I felt like I had been hit by lightening. Standing in the middle of the light was… Ari. As the blinding light dimmed I could make out Ari's features better. I was seeing the seven year old Ari. The normal one, non-erasery. He looked like an Angel. A sweet, little, innocent baby. My heart stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes. Well my brain really since I was seeing this all in my head. Oh never mind it's not important. The Important thing is that my DEAD brother is like in my HEAD! I somehow found my voice well at least my voice in my head. "Ari, what are you doing here. I thought, I thought you were, dead." The word left a bitter taste in my mouth, well brain???

"Max I'm here to help you. To guide you. Since I didn't do such a good job as a brother while I was alive, it's time that I help you now in my afterlife. Don't worry all your questions will be answered soon enough. Max to help you, I need you to go through every single one of your memories, to relive your life. You have so many hidden memories that keep you from leading the best you can be. Have you ever heard of Sigmund Freud? Well he studied psychology and the mind. He said sometimes repressed memories would drive people into hysteria. But in you Max, they are hindering you from beating ITEX. You need to work through you memories, analyze them, and then conquer the ones that haunt you. Now that you've seen my memories, "I remembered seeing the flashes of Ari" and now it's time for you to share with me." My brain was engulfed in the hot searing light. It seemed to burn my eyes and I felt like death would be more than welcome. I was ready to hand the Grim Reaper a bathtub full of my mom's cookies just for him to stop the pain. I saw sudden flashes of memories, none of them in order. I saw myself in our old E-shaped house putting a bandage on Gazzy's skinned knee. I saw myself at Anne's on a date with Sam. I saw myself as a little kid looking through the bars of a cage wondering if I was ever going to get fed. I saw so many memories, some sweet, some bitter, but all of them painful. I felt like I would explode. It was too much, toooooooo much for my brain to handle. And just like that it was over. Once again the blinding lights dimmed and Ari once again stood before me. "Max, that was just a taste. You have no idea how many more memories we have to sift through. See ya again sis," and with that Ari was gone. The memories and blinding light were gone. All that was left was blackness, sweet nothingness that was welcome.

Fang POV:

I ran towards Max. Oh god please let her be alright. She was shaking and her face was all scrunched up as tears ran down her face. This was different than her brain attacks. I saw… sadness on her face. Something that I've almost never seen there before. Max is so good at hiding her emotions even when she is letting them out. She tries to act so strong, but she's just a 14 year old bird kid.

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. She started thrashing around and I heard her muttering the words "Ari, memories, sis, brother, dead, pain," and just other random words. Though the name Ari really worries me. Oh I hope she's alright. I just sat there cradling her while she thrashed about crying. But then suddenly she was still.

My breath froze in my chest. Did Max just pass out or was she, was she dead?

**Ha-ha, yea not such an evil cliffie. Not really one at all. I just felt like stopping there. It's really late at night right now and I'm mourning the thought of just one more day and then SCHOOL. Oh gosh. Yea I know its short but… I've got nothing. **

**Yea well do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me in a review. I'll give you a cookie that is burned on the bottom but squishy on the top. Sounds yummy right? **

**(cough cough my sister can't cook cough cough) **

**Okay forget the cookies. Just make me happy… I'll update faster. Oh and if this chapter seems weird, it's late at night and I'm just coming up with random crap. I wrote this chapter so quickly. My fingers just flew over the keyboard and I had no plan what so ever. I just… wrote. It was sort of Zen and cool but it sounds weird. Oh well I know you all still love me, hehe (cue nervous laughter)**

**Okay well thanks for reading! Oh and review my little fellow bibliomaniacs!**


	17. Getting tucked in

**What Happens Next?- Chapter 16 **

**Hey, sorry for the late updates and how short this chapter is but I will try to update once more this weekend. I know this chapter is boring and it's kind of a filler. I need ideas people!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride or anything that sounds too smart. Though I do own the A+ I got on my test yesterday! **

Fang's POV:

"Max wake up. Please be alright Max. You know that I wouldn't be able to lead like you… I can't lead the flock, I'm not as strong as you. Please Max, Be alright… Max… " I just hung my head and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at her that way. Her face was sooo pale, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so white, and Iggy is pretty white.

"F…ffang?" It was barely audible. A whisper as light as the wind **(I should never be a poet lol) **I looked down at Max and her big beautiful eyes were open staring at me with wonder. "Fang, don't worry I'm fine. Don't worry." Max rasped and then lifted a hand up to my cheek. She just barely touched my face when a look of awe crossed her face and she yelled out "Fang Ari is in my head! Fang help me sit up."

So I scooped Max up and set her onto the ground. She wobbled so I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her from toppling over.

"Max what on earth are you talking about? What about Ari? Are you alright? What happened?" I was starting to sound like Nudge.

"Nudge shut up and I'll tell you. You see, I felt like I had a brain attack but it was different… I don't know how but it didn't feel right. It was Ari ! Yea I know, I thought he was dead too, and I think he is. But he somehow seems to be talking to me from the afterlife sort of like a guardian angel… or guardian brother, whatever. The point is that he wants to help me! He says that he can help me become a better leader but that I need to relive my past. So I'm thinking that once I relive my past I'll become a better leader and we'll destroy ITEX and then we will finally be able to settle down and live normal lives!"

By this time Max was breathless since she was talking so quickly. And she called ME Nudge.

"Can we even trust Ari? Listen I think you need to get to bed. It's late and we have to get up early and finish making plans to rescue the 'avian unit' from some school. We will talk about this tomorrow morning okay? Here get into bed" I lifted up the covers on her bed and gently nudged her towards her bed. Max crawled into bed and I pulled the covers up around her.

"I'm usually the one that tucks everyone in, and now I'm getting tucked in," Max joked but I could tell it meant something to her to be taken care of instead of being the caregiver.

"Sleep well Max," with that I gently kissed her forehead and walked out of her room. Going to my own room because I had a lot of thinking to do.

Boring I know.

_**GIVE ME IDEAS**_


	18. Eraser Protein





Thank you to my awesome reviewers! You all were so sweet and understanding I decided to update… because I had a writer's block in my essay :[

Not good, but here's a little something for you awesome people! Though I'm try to move things along a bit again. Because about the last five chapters have all taken place in ONE day. So this is like a week later.

Disclaimer: I wish

Twitch POV:

"No! No! No! You should have moved to the left not just stand like a statue! Try it again, and Fang this time try a different attack!" Max was training our forces in combat and lets just say that we're kind of hopeless. Fang was sparring with one of the stronger experiments Rock. The guy was STRONG! But he had no skills and he was slow. Even I could see that and I have no experience either. "What was that? Total can fight better than that!"

It might seem like Max was mean, I've only known her about a week now; but I can tell that she's really a nice person and this was her way of pushing Rock. Some people work better with affection others with yelling. I saw how Max would switch techniques. She was always really kind with some of the younger kids and encouraging. But with some of the MAI members she had to be tougher to get them to work. "Okay finally! That one was good. Let's see another one." I looked over and saw that Rock had blocked one of Fang's punches, though Fang was holding back a little. Well sometimes Max used techniques mixed together.

Max POV:

Okay finally we were starting to make some progress. This entire week I would spend my mornings planning and my afternoons training. I left Fang and Rock and moved over to see how Iggy and Lily were doing. Lily had some ummm interesting powers. She could control flowers. We were training outside in the courtyard and while Iggy and Lily were in hand to hand combat I saw a vine sneak up behind Iggy and trip him! Ha, ha, ha wow that was a sight to see!!!!!

I walked over to Nudge chatting non-stop with some girl who looked about her age. Except this girl had red red hair and I think her name was Robin. She was a really sweet girl but she seemed over whelmed by how much Nudge was talking. I felt for her, but Nudge seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

I finally walked over to Gasman and Angel. They were watching Rock and Fang fight from a distance and laughing. I looked over to see what was so funny and OH MY GOD!

Instead of fighting, Fang and Rock were both dancing like those little monkeys with hats that perform with street vendors. Ouch, stomach hurts from laughter. Ha, ha, ha wow!

I have to admit that it's pretty nice here. Everyone is really nice and the kids are enjoying it.

That is until I looked up as a shadow crossed over the camp. When I looked up guess what I saw.

Yea umm about 100 erasers. I guess it's time to put that training to the test!

**Hey sorry about the long long wait. I'll try to update later. This chapter was supposed to be really long. But I thought I'd just put this short chapter up so you guys have something to read. **

**I'll try to update soon. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

P.S. I didn't edit this. Because I'm in a rush sooo excuse any stupid mistakes.


	19. Boyfriend!

**Maximum Ride**

**What happens next- Chapter 19**

**Hey I need just 8 more reviews to have 100! Wow**

**You guys are fantastic!**

**Thank you, but I would be super happy if I got to my 100 goal**

**(Puppy lip and Bambi eyes)**

**Okay well this is going to be short. But I hope you like it. I said I would update this weekend and I am. But don't expect anything for the rest of the week. I might update, maybe not. **

**Hey I finished the essay! Yes I know. But my teacher said it could be better, if I changed a couple things so I'm editing so I'm half done. Thanks for sticking by through my updating disease. Okay well I'll shut up now**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and this is going to sound like a generic chapter with no originality. **

**OH and no Niggy. I've rethought that and I don't like Niggy anymore. Sorry ******** its okay I guess, but if you guys don't mind I'm going to do Some Tudge. **

**Oh and does anyone remember if I named the baby? I can't remember if I did or not and I'm too lazy to go re-read. **

Max POV:

Okay I think we all know I am not a make-up person. But it was a party and Nudge should have her own make-over show. She sure talks enough to cover up any dead air. I sighed in despair as I looked in the mirror. I look like a box of cosmetics attacked me. Oh gosh, someone kill me now!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nudge POV:

Oh wow, Max looks so pretty. I really didn't have to put a lot of make up on her. I tried to keep it pretty natural. With light brown eye shadow colors that blended perfectly with her eyes but made them pop! I just put a little mascara and a teeny bit of eye liner with a tad of concealor under her eyes and she looks perfect. Well I also forced some clear lip gloss on her. But she really did look amazing.

I did a pretty darn good job if I may say so myself. It's not overdone but just enhances her naturally pretty face. Wow I wish I'll look like Max when I grow up. Okay not exactly the same. But I wish that I'll look as good as she does. But I've got this stupid crazy hair. (Sigh)

Fang POV:

The music was pretty loud. I have no idea how that baby put this all together but he did somehow. The guys and I waited outside under the stars and moon for the girls to come out. I saw Iggy turned towards Lily's voice and as Nudge skipped into the courtyard laughing I saw Twitch turn around and stare at Nudge.

Nudge did look pretty, but she looked a little bummed. I saw Angel run into the courtyard too, giggling her head off. Huh? Why is everyone laughing? That's when I saw Max come out side. As she turned towards me the moonlight hit her hair and made her highlights glow.

Oh. My. God. Max looked so beautiful. I'm seriously. She, she… there are no words to describe her. Her hair was really nice and she was wearing make-up??? Though she was not all girlie and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. As she walked towards me I felt my heart clench. I heard Gasman laugh and looked down at him. "Don't drool, and with that he went to explore.

Max POV:

I walked out into the court yard and saw Nudge talking to Twitch. Iggy walked over and talked to Lily and Fang and Gasman were waiting for me and Angel. As I walked towards them I saw the Gasman say something to Fang and then walk off. Hmm I wonder what that was about. Angel ran to catch up with her big brother. As I reached Fang I saw that he was smiling. What's up with him?

Random Scientist POV:

"Director we lost some flyboys, and we have reason to believe that the avian experiments are in danger of being liberated."

"What on earth are you talking about?" The director hissed! "We lost more than a hundred flyboys and we think that the flock disposed of them. We don't know where exactly but it was somewhere in the west."

"Why were there flyboys there in the first place?" The director looked angry. Oh crap, I gulped and cleared my throat.

"Ma'am we were sending them to California because the male members of the flock spent some time there and we were trying to see what they were doing there."

"Destroy the flock! They will die!" With that the director marched out of the room slamming the door so hard that the plaster cracked.

Oh that was better than I expected.

My POV:

Max cleared her throat nervously and asked Fang "So are you enjoying the party?" Fang silently nodded and then motioned for Max to follow him. He led her through some trees and towards a swinging seat, sort of like a bench but it swings. The moon disappeared behind some clouds and Max leaned against Fang. He made no action as if to move away. He stays still. Really still. So Max took that as a good sign and just sort of leaned on him watching the stars.

Fang looked up at the stars also and smiled. Hmmm maybe this party wasn't going to be as bad as he though. Fang glanced over at Max and was once again surprised at how gorgeous she looked. Of course he always though Max was pretty, but wow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nudge POV:

Twitch is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sweet! I wish he was my boyfriend. He is really nice and cute and he is perfect. Oh and he looks really good tonight. And he likes me too. I think. I hope at least. He keeps smiling at me. But what if he is just being friendly? Oh he doesn't like me. My life is ruined. I shall live alone forever and become a cat lady and have no kids ever and I can't believe he doesn't like me! But maybe he does. Maybe we'll go out. Hmmmmm…. I wonder…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel POV:

I giggled. Oh my gosh. Nudge's head is just as talkative as when she talks out loud. It's pretty funny seriously. She is freaking out for no reason. Twitch likes her. A lot. Hmm…… time to play cupid. He wants to ask her out anyways hehehe!

Twitch POV:

Wow Nudge looks really pretty tonight. But that's not the only reason I like her. She is so nice and friendly and she is always happy. Even when she is sad she is happy. She is such an optimistic person and wow I wish she was my girlfriend. I looked over at Angel when I heard her giggle. Huh what's so funny?

All of a sudden I felt weird, what is wrong with me… I feel like my mind is … foggy.

Nudge POV:

Twitch suddenly looked really confused and said "Nudge will you go out with me?" I saw Angel laughing and got frustrated. "Angel why did you read my mind?"I want him to ask me out because he likes me. Not just because you make him."

"He does like you for real. He was just thinking he wishes you were his girlfriend. He is just too chicken to ask you out." Angel smiled as she said that. Okay so I guess I'll ask him out when Angel gets out of his head.

"Angel get out of his head, okay?" Angel just nodded and smiled.

Twitch looked around confused for a second but I knew it was really him. "Hey Twitch will you go out with me?" Twitch look stunned and for a second I was scared. Then Twitch smiled really big and nodded yes really, really, really fast!

I smiled and felt like jumping on the inside.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Iggy POV:

Lily is really nice. I think I might kind of like her. She is so interesting and she thinks my bombs are cool. She even asked me to teach her how to make bombs. She is just perfect. But I'm blind… she would never like me.

Lily POV:

Iggy is perfect! He is like the best guy ever! I don't care that he is blind, he is so nice, and smart, and perfect! I wish that he liked me back. But he probably doesn't…

Max POV:

Wow this is just really nice. Perfect almost. Just as I was about to turn around and say something to Fang, Nudge ran into the clearing screaming. Fang and I jumped up!

"Nudge what's wrong? What happened? Where are the erasers?"

"Max it isn't erasers. I'm happy because I've got a boyfriend!"

"What?!??!?!?!!"

Fang POV:

As soon as Nudge said she had a boyfriend I knew who it was. I walked away while hearing Max ask Nudge what was going on, and searched for Twitch. I saw him talking to Angel and Gazzy and pulled him away.

"He Twitch I need to talk to you for a second. I heard about you and Nudge. I think that it's cool that you two go out since I can tell you two really like each other, BUT don't you dare break my little sister's heart or you'll be in some serious pain. That's all" I walked away leaving Twitch staring after me wide eyed.

I might not like to admit it but I have a soft spot for Nudge. She is like my little sister. Max dotes on Angel. Iggy dotes on Gazzy, and I guess I sort of treat Nudge special. I hope that this works out for them.

**Oh my gosh! That is my longest chapter yet! Five pages. Well four pages and the top of a 5****th**** page. Though I will admit that I spaced a lot of stuff out and had fun with dividers hehe. Oh well. I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to make it a little longer for you fabulous readers. **

**Okay well I've got homework but I'm about to go play a game on my computer where I slide and knock over penguins lol. **

**Review please.**

**I'll give you guys some cookies! No I'm going to give you guys some Baklava or Torta or what ever. (Those are cakes by the way)**

**P.S. I didn't re-read this because I am lazy so it is going to have some mistakes. Sorry **


	20. Proud of me

Maximum Ride

What Happens Next- Chapter 20

**Wow 20 chapters! Cool! I'm so sad right now. Do you want to know why? If you don't, too bad because I'm going to tell you anyways. **

**You guys didn't review enough! I got zero reviews on my last chapter! ZERO! That makes me very sad. Your reviews brighten up my whole day. I screamed when I got my very first review. **

**And I'm updating way faster than I usually do. I'm even neglecting my homework and project for you all! I know this is short but I'm posting again tomorrow. Oh and since I only have next week and then its winter break you all can expect a lot of updates. Since it is like a two week break. So I'll try to update a lot. But that will only happen if you all review!!! Reviews make me happy. And I like how you all keep telling me to update, but I would like a little bit of constructive criticism on how to make my writing better. Thank you! **

Fang POV:

I rolled over in bed as sunlight streamed in through the curtains. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. Noooooo morning came too fast. I yawned and pulled the pillow off my face. I looked around the bright room and sighed. The party last night was surprisingly fun. It was umm to say the least an eventful evening. I rolled out of bed and lazily walked across the room to the closet to get some clothes out. Hey did I ever mention that Nudge went on a shopping spree for everyone? Well she did and ummm… she had a lot of fun. My closet was pretty darn full. Clothes were almost falling out. Most of it was black. Did you notice I said most instead of ALL??? Yea well she got me some colors… I don't know why. But today I'm in a pretty cheery mood and now I'm going to wear a dark navy shirt with khaki cargo pants. I know big difference. But I'm just so happy suddenly. Don't think that I forgot about Ari being in Max's head or that we are trying to save the world. I didn't forget that. But Max is sooo…. Oh wow. Okay well I need to get going. Today is the day we save those avian members of MAI **(I accidently sometimes say MIA but it really is MAI so please correct it in your own heads) **I better get a move on.

**Later that afternoon**

Max POV:

"Fang duck," I managed to scream out before a flyboy hit me right in the jaw. Ouch! This battle was almost over thank god. Most of the flyboys were destroyed. Did I ever tell you how many of us there were? Well there are 95 experiments counting the Leader of MAI but not including us. There are 5 avian members we are saving so that makes 100 of us. Yea that's a lot of mutant freaks. Plus us makes 107. You know if we count Total. Total is home by the way. He skipped the whole party and just chilled in Angel and Nudge's room. So he skipped todays little escapade today too.

Yea so back to the present. I smashed in an flyboy's side.

Angel honey is Iggy ready?

"Yes Max he said you have 5 mintues" I heard Angel in my head. Okay that meant we had to finish off these flyboys in a minute. All of them, get everyone out of here quickly and blow up the school. I shot up into the sky and threw up a teeny Iggy bomb that made a loud bomb that caught everyone's attention. That was our five minute signal. I saw everyone go into overdrive and all of the flyboys were gone in 20 seconds. Okay everyone started to run. The flock shot into the sky and so did the other five avian experiments. The rest of the experiments ran toward their leader. Did I mention that he could transport himself and extra baggage. Well he can. Everyone joined hands and held onto Twitch who was holding the baby. Within a second everyone was gone. The flock plus 5 shot up into the sky. I looked over at Iggy and he was practically bursting with joy.

I looked down at the school. Well not our school but a school. Five, four, three, two, BOOM! The ground shook and I was in the sky but I could still tell.

Okay guys, back to headquarters.

_Good job honey. I'm glad that it was a success but now they know you are coming after them. They will be prepared. But the main thing is that…I want you to know that I'm very proud of you Maximum._

I smiled, 'thanks dad!'

**The End! They live happily ever after! JOKING! Hey I'm heading to bed. I'm sleepy. Sorry it's short but I felt like writing. If it sucks account it to the fact that I'm sick plus it's late. **


	21. Europe again

**What happens next- Chapter 21**

**Hey sorry about the late updates : ( This is a short chapter. I'll update soon. **

**Happy Holidays to you all! Hey I just realized a massive mistake I've made. In the 3****rd**** book, which I've just reread all of the experiments were gone, except for the very last ones that were in Germany. So we're just going to pretend that there were other schools that still had their experiments…yea. **

Max POV:

I looked around at all the smiling faces around me and laughed. I was actually enjoying myself. I know you are all thinking that I ought to be working and I need to SAVE THE WORLD; Yea all that good stuff. But before you all decide to glare at me and make me feel guilty. I am making plans. And you guys are now confused right? How is making plans fun? Well when you are in the middle of a serious discussion and someone decides that it would be a good time to start impersonating ducks in mating season… it can be kind of funny. George one of the avian members of MAI is a ten year old guy and he is hilarious. His sisters and brothers are all ten too. They are quintuplets. **(Am I right?) **Yea well he kept us all in stitches.

Okay well guess where we are going now? Espana! Yup Spain! I've heard that the country is beautiful **(IT REALLY IS) **and it just turns out that Spain is where the root of ITEX is now. You know the one in Germany… yea they moved it to Spain.

So now we are off to Europe… again.

And this time the guys are coming with us.

Along with a 100 or so experiments. Yay right?

**I will update soon, this is just a filler chapter. I'm going to try and get this story moving along… again!**


	22. Planes

**What Happens Next- Chapter 22**

**Hey there, I'm updating again… just not that fast. Short I know… Oh well. I think I'm just going to do a bunch of short chapters. I feel really ashamed of myself though… this one girl has a fanfiction… and one of her chapters is longer than my entire story, like all my chapters put together. And she had like 13 chapters or something around that area. So I see that I'm lazy… and will try to update once everyday while I'm on break. That will so not happen, but I will try. Even if it is a teeny paragraph.**

Guess where I am? If you think that I'm on a beach somewhere on the coast of Spain just relaxing then you are delusional! Okay it is kind of hard to travel around with 100 people and not get noticed. So the MAI members are still at their headquarters. The plan is that the flock goes to Spain on a plane (WE LOVE YOU ANGEL) and look around for where ITEX actually is.

Well my darling father told us about ITEX being in Spain… but he doesn't know where. So we are looking around for it. But guess what? Those idiots at ITEX got a little smarter. Instead of a huge freaking CASTLE they downsized a little… and tried to you know… blend in some more. Since kids all over the world (thanks to Fang's blog, are running around and tried to destroy ITEX themselves. You just got to love them don't you? Ohhhhh hey I forgot to mention that Twitch tagged along…. Hmm I smell love in the air… ;-)

Well this plane is seriously giving me the creeps. I looked over at Fang and he seemed pretty nervous too… stupid enclosed spaces. Well I looked over at some old couple across the aisle from us. The woman had poodle pink hair but she seemed nice. The couple together probably weighed more than my entire flock put together... the main part is that they looked terrified. I tried to give the woman a smile and she smiled back tentatively. She started to speak in a British accent. "Oh you must think I'm quite the silly goose. I've been on planes all of my life, I actually was a flight attendant once. But you see we were coming to see my dearest daughter in America and one the way we had some extremely bad turbulence and we crashed. I've overstayed my welcome for three years. My visit was originally supposed to be about two weeks… but I've been too frightened to return to London. But I miss my dearest home and … decided its time to go back to Europe. So… we're going to Spain and taking a train and ship to London. I've been on British airlines and I never want to go again… so here I am on a Spanish flight. What about you dearest… you look quite scared yourself. Have you had a bad experience, or is this your first time flying?" WOW that lady can talk. I just smiled at her and she told me her life story. Oh well she seems like such a sweet dear. Oh my goodness did I just say a dear… I'm about to smack myself. "No it's not my time flying, well I actually fly quite a lot," at that part Fang started to chuckle, "it just I am kind of claustrophobic I don't exactly agree with small spaces, sort of like a plane."

Just then the plane started dipping downwards and I saw an eraser out of my window… joy of joy. Oh did you notice I saw eraser and not flyboy… yea

**No comment**

**Except that I'll update again later and give me ideas please**

**Buh-bye**


	23. No regrets

**What Happens Next- Chapter 23**

**Short I know…Oh yea… this will be ending in the next few chapters.**

**If you have any requests give them now…it is now or never. **

**Max POV:**

"Okay Gasman and Angel you two will share. Iggy, Twitch, and Fang will share, and Nudge and I will share." I heard protests all around me. "Listen we have a huge battle tomorrow and I do not Iggy and Gazzy staying up all night making bombs. They already made a bomb big enough to get rid of ITEX and I do not need them experimenting. Plus we all need our rest and Angel and Nudge, you know you would stay up all night talking." Plus I wouldn't be able to sleep with Fang in the room.

I shot Nudge and Angel a look. "So this seems like the best arrangement. Okay?" I heard some signs of acknowledgement and handed Nudge her room key and she walked down the hall to our room. I handed Gasman a room key and he and Angel ran down the hall. I then gave Iggy a room key and he and Twitch went down the hall way.

Fang just stood there for a second, he slowly lifted his hand up a tucked some loose hair behind my ear. I just stood frozen "Be careful tomorrow okay? I made a promise to never leave you again, and don't you dare leave me." His voice the entire time was barely audible and then just like that he was gone. Oh. My. God. This boy confuses me so much!

I slowly made my way to my room. Nudge was in the shower so I set about to unpack my pajamas and turn down the bed. Nudge came out five minutes later and I walked into the bathroom, the tile felt cool under my feet and I leaned back against the door. I was lost in thought as I slowly undressed and turned the shower on. As the hot water beat down on me I could only think. That tomorrow is it. Win or lose. If you take ITEX down, the school goes down. And we are free… to live normal lives. Well as normal as they can get.

But I am putting my flock into so much danger… what if they die. I couldn't live knowing that someone from my flock… was just gone. As I shampooed and conditioned my hair I considered what would happen if we didn't even try. We would be running for the rest of our lives, plus our world would be destroyed. But could I live knowing that I killed one of my flock members? Hmm is that pressure or what?

But what am I going to do? As I stepped out of the shower and dried off changing into my pajamas I suddenly saw Ari, my sweet little kid brother. His blonde hair glowing a golden color, he looked like an Angel. Oh why did he have to die that way, he was only a child that got caught up in a adult's game. **(I am tearing up, I have a soft spot for Ari) **

"Max remember, you need to remember," Then I saw the kids for MAI and realized that they would be getting chased for the rest of their lives. I saw my friend JJ from when I went to school and realized that if I didn't do anything, she just might be part of people that died. I saw my flock fighting bravely, because they know that it is what they have to do. I saw them not complaining and understood that… they were all willing to lose their lives for our world.

I remembered when we went to Disney world and all of those kids. They might die. Innocent children. I remembered kids like my brother Ari and my flock… losing their child hood. **(I am tearing up again…) **"Max what about those kids? Max what about the other children that the school will use like animals to achieve the perfect race?"

"What about what you and I and your flock went through. Others will go through it to, and they might not even be as fortunate as to have a friend to lean on like you did. Max you have to do this. Don't you realize how important this is? YOU. NEED. TO. DO. THIS. And remember, even if someone died, they are going to a better place. Like I am, I know that you are afraid of losing them, and they are afraid of losing you. But it is a risk that you need to take! This is important! Max you were lucky. Yes you went through so much pain. Yes your life is unfair. Yes you were facing danger every day. But you weren't ever, ever alone. You had Fang, you had your flock. Do this for your flock, you can't have doubts now. Your job is to take down ITEX and then live a normal life. Come on Max remember your pain and make sure no one else goes through it."

I remembered being in a cold dark cage. Not knowing what would happen to me next. I remembered catching Fang's eyes across the room and knowing that I wasn't in it alone. Ari is right. I have to do this. No going back. No regrets.


	24. Longest AN in history!

**Stupid author's note… you might want to read… well at least the beginning and very end… hahaha **

**Hey everyone! Well my story will be coming to it's conclusion soon (cue the tears) but I think it is the best for now. I hate it when people just leave off stories… and you're like "what?" So I am going to finish this in the best way I can. This was going to be longer actually, but I feel like writing has become a chore. It used to just be plain fun! But now… it's like I'm forcing myself to write. I don't blame you all, this is my own fault. So I'm not sure right now if I'll be starting another story or what. But I want to finish this and if you guys have any requests… tell me now! When I first started this… I had soooo many ideas. But like, nothing that I wanted to include… has been included. I wanted to do so many things!!! So that's why I'm going to give you all a choice. So when you review (because I know that you ALL review) tell me what you think. I was going to like end this off after the battle. **

**So like a chapter after the battle was going to be the end. But I've got some ideas for… something like a sequel where I would include all those things that I didn't include in this story. So I want your opinion. Tell me what you think and that would just be awesome for me. I know my writing style is not the best, (I'm still young people lol) but I think that some people enjoy my writing so I wouldn't want to leave you guys... without your Maximum Ride fix. Oh and have any of you read Diane Duane's Young Wizards series? Well if you haven't make sure to read it. I love Love LOVE her books. I have read like 5 of the books… out of order. So I'm trying to reread ALL of them and in order this time so I might be branching out to other books. Though I'm upset that this site is lacking in fanfictions for that book. I would write one right now, but I want to read all the books and in order because I read the last one…in like 6****th**** grade and I sort of forgot about the series but I am now loving it again. I sort of love it more than Maximum Ride. **

**I still love Maximum Ride too so don't worry. Sorry I am just blabbing on, but I'm letting off steam. So tell me your opinion on what you want. Ohhh and don't expect a update soon. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. But I'm taking a little break, so that writing… will become fun again. So if I do a sequel don't expect it to happen soon. So just put me on your author alert list if you want to. Oh and I think I'm going to do a plot outline… I know a lot of you do that and I know that it will be a challenge for me, but it might help my writing. Because half of this I am just writing off the top of my head, which is actually kind of the fun part. Oh well. I'm still talking arent' I? Longest meaningless author's note award goes to … AMETHYST-VIOLET! Should I shut up now? I think I shall. So review and tell me what you want. **

**I also want to Thank You all for reading. Even if you don't review. Thank you. I feel… very loved (I am seriously starting to cry) I'm sad this is coming to an end soon… well in like 2 weeks… or more because I'm taking a break. But just, thanks. **

**OHHHH AND READ "MARA DAUGHTER OF THE NILE" AND WRITE A FANFICTION FOR IT. It's a great read… and I would write about it but I haven't read the book in a while and can't find it in the library and this site is sorely lacking in fanfictions for this. Okay I'm going to shut up for real now, almost. Remember to read these books, you will not regret it. **


	25. The End

**What Happens Next- Chapter 24?**

**Hmm… it is almost ending. Just this and maybe if I get reviews an epilogue. **

**Sorry about the late update, I just needed a break, I was seriously dreading this chapter, but the little break from writing made me feel a bit better. **

**Random fact for the chapter: I am watching "The Legend of Zorro" It's a good movie. **

**Oh and I was wondering… are any of my readers guys? Because I have a feeling that this website is mainly girls; just wondering. Oh and this story has been written over many days so it sort of sounds different in the beginning and end and middle and everywhere pretty much. **

**Thanks for sticking through this with me. And review. My birthday is today. So let the review be my present! Oh and the ' will be used when Max talks to Jeb. The rest of it is just Max's rants in her head and her thoughts and all that jazz. **

Max POV:

Here we are. At the end. And Gazzy can't seem to get a hold of his digestive system… tsk, tsk, tsk. "Oh well, maybe if Iggy puts a lighter next to his butt, it will cause a good explosion." Total said. Not that any explosion is good for the matter, except when it saves your life… was my thought. Okay so here we were standing outside of the ITEX building bored out of our minds. The baby was late! "Hey Max," Nudge said, "What is that baby's name. I don't recall ever asking. Which is strange since I am usually the one that always asks and," Iggy covered her mouth. Twitch just gave a small smile at that.

"Oh it's James," I answered. (Some reviewer said I should name the baby after our fav author… so I did.) How did Nudge not know that… oh gosh? We just call him that baby. It would be like someone calling me 'The freak girl with wings'

Note to self: Call the baby by his god given name, James.

Okay so I was by this point freaking out. Pacing and pacing and PACING. Where the heck are the MIA members and James? "You might want to stop pacing before you wear your shoes out," was Total's little tidbit. I stopped, looked at him, and then continued pacing. Total huffed and went to pee behind a tree. **(I've been leaving Total way out of this story so I'm trying to add him in again. So if it sounds like too much sorry.)**

Fang chuckled and I shot him a look. That just made him grin even wider… GRR stupid boys, stupid drama, stupid ITEX, stupid life, stup… I was interrupted by Jeb saying _Breathe Maximum. Just breathe. It will all be alright, just stay focused and stay on your game. '_Stay on my game! Stay on my game! We aren't freaking playing basketball here. This is life or death, we are freaking saving the WORLD. Like about 6 billion people have their lives in my hands,' _Maximum. Breathe. Just breathe. _I heard a chuckle. _Maybe I should have made you do some yoga before we left the hotel. _I tried to glare at him, but it's hard to glare at a voice inside you. 'I'm glaring at you Jeb!' I could have sworn I heard another chuckle and I could practically see Jeb smiling in my head. _Max listen to me. You will be fine, just take care of your flock and go for Sam. _**(So you guys thought that Sam was just in my chapter randomly? No siree. He actually has a part in this story. I just kind of forgot all about him. Sorry. Maybe this will make the story better?)**

'Sam? Who is Sam? Well I know that he is the guy I went out on a date with, but who is he really? What the heck is going on?' Okay now I was confused. _Sam is sort of an eraser. He is actually… _Jeb stopped talking. What the heck? _Listen Max, it isn't important who he is. Just, get rid of him._

Okay I guess that it makes my job easier to know who I'm actually supposed to fight. Oh crap, the second that Fang sees Sam he will explode… I better go talk to him. I took a deep breath and then let it out. I shuffled towards fang and I guess he heard me behind him because he turned around. He had a smile on his face, which is kind of strange. But as soon as he saw my expression the smile dropped from his face. "What is it Max??" Fang asked me.

"Ummm fang may I speak to you?" As an afterthought I added, "in private." Iggy and Gazzy whistled and Fang shot them both a look. Fang and I walked over to a spot where we could see the flock but they wouldn't be able to see us.

"So what's up?" Fang asked me. I took a deep breath, again… I am really a chicken.

"I was talking to Jeb," Fang rolled his eyes at this, "and he told me that Sam is here." Fang's eyebrows rose at this. "I know I know what you are thinking. Well what I wanted to tell you Fang is that, I have to be the one to beat him. We have some unfinished business. I don't know why, but it has to be me. I know you aren't very happy about this, but it's just the way that it has to be."

Fang frowned at me, and then slowly nodded. "I don't like it, but fine I'll let you beat him." But for even a second that I think that you are going to lose, I'm jumping in and you can't stop me." Fang sternly replied. But then his voice lowered dramatically, "Please be careful Max, I don't know what I'd do without you." And with that, fang spun around and walked over to talk to Iggy.

That's when I realized that Fang was a little bit shy. I was about to laugh out loud **(lol) **about this little piece of information but realized that Fang would not take that nicely. But it's actually kind of adorable… I know Fang would die if he knew that… but it's really adorable. I heard Angel giggle and looked over at her. Fang was giving her a confused look and she started to full out roar with laughter.

Oh gosh, this day was turning out nicely. I heard a slight pop as James and the rest of the MAI members showed up. Wow! Finally now we can save the world. "James what was taking you so long?" I hissed in impatience.

"Well there was a slight change in plans darling." Hey did I ever mention that James has a sort of British accent? It's actually quite funny, since he is like a foot tall and still drinks from a bottle. Oh gosh I just got a funny image of James with a huge cigar in his teeny little hands instead of a pacifier. I full out laughed; I was close to rolling around on the ground.

Everyone looked at me like I was nutso crazy. I then sent the picture to Angel in her mind and soon she was rolling on the ground with me too. Angel then sent it is EVERYONE else. I mean everyone. Even James got it. Soon we were all chuckling, or in some cases dying from laughter. I soon had to stop before I died, my stomach was quite angry with me actually. As I lay there I looked up into the sky at the sun. The sky was getting pretty blue now instead of the ugly gray. **(My story timeline is seriously messed up, so let's say it is the end of winter… almost spring.)**

I took a moment to just absorb my surroundings. The sun had come back from a long break where it was there but pale and cold. I closed my eyes listening to laughter around me and people talking. We were hidden behind some like hundred year trees that were huge so we were out of the range of sight. I could feel the suns warmth on my face through the branches. I took a deep breath, held it and then exhaled. I heard someone lay down next to me. My eyes were still closed but I didn't bother to open them to see who it was. I already knew it was Fang. I heard James and Twitch going over something. Angel and Nudge were giggling, and talking about how excited they were to finally be done with ITEX forever. Gasman, Iggy, and Lily were talking about bombs. Total and Light were having a debate about what is food and what isn't. Total is a fan of chicken, and Light finds that revolting. Who would eat a bird?

I felt someone looking at me so I opened my eyes and glanced up at Fang. What is it Fang? Say something. Vocalize; Fang don't just look at me I said in my head. Fang just raised an eyebrow and said, "Absorbing the moment?" I slowly nodded astounded that Fang understood me so well. I gave him a tentative smile and he slowly grinned then sat up and helped me up. As my hand touched his I swear I felt electricity pass through us. Fang just chuckled at the look on my face. I think I was gaping and looked like a fish. Oh great!

**(Half an hour later)**

Iggy and his little team of bomb people sneaked into the building. I had made everyone study the map of the building until everyone knew it better than their own faces. I don't seriously understand why people say the back of their hand. Does anyone really know the back of their hand that well? I don't think so. At least I know I don't. So we sent in a group of eight people to place bombs around the building. The rest of us were waiting for them to come out and then we were pretty much planning on running in like our butts were on fire and keeping flyboys busy while Nudge and some other techy mutants were getting info from the computers. I could practically hear James Bond spy music in the background. Fang snickered. What the heck? He couldn't have heard that! Right? "Wrong," was Fang's reply as he looked at my face. IF you think I looked like a fish BEFORE, now I probably looked 20 times fishier. A thought crept into my mind before I crossed it off my mental list as impossible.

"Anything is possible Max."

"Oh my god! Fang if you don't tell me what the heck is going on I will hurt you. You can't read minds right?"

Fang must have taken mercy because he sighed and answered me instead of just leaving me hanging, "No Max I can't read your mind… though Jeb can."

I wasn't following so I told him so. "Huh? What does Jeb reading my mind have to do with anything?"

"Max you are pretty slow do you know that? Jeb is telling me what you are thinking!"

"But that would mean that Jeb is in your he…" my voice slowly faded away as understanding dawned on me. Jeb talked to Fang too, but why? None of this is making sense, why does it seem like suddenly the world is spinning out of control. "What else don't I know about huh?" I hissed out venomously. "So what has daddy dearest been busy telling you about huh?"

"Max please calm down. I didn't tell you before because it just started when we met Light. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you would over react like you are right now!" I glared at him and shoved myself into a sitting position holding myself up with my arms. Fang just raised one of his eyebrows and gave me this one look. I then realized that I would have done the same thing and lay down again.

Fang accepted that as an apology, or at least as close as he was going to get from me . "Max he just wanted me to look after you and whenever I came really close to wanting to strangle you Jeb would tell me what some of your thoughts were so I could understand where you were coming from. He also said that I need some help in the 'love department,' whatever that means since I'm Mr. Tall, dark, handsome, and silent." Fang smiled and I just had to smile back.

**(Some time later)**

I ducked and avoided a flyboy's kick. I swept his feet down from under him while punching another one on his back. Gosh saving the world is though work. Just then the flyboys parted just like the red sea. There on the opposite side of the yard was Sam. Half human looking half erasery. I felt rage envelop me. My blood started pounding, he is one of THEM. Those monsters that go after my family so we can't live normal lives, and have almost killed us on many occasions. Okay so yea he was a decent kisser… but he's a bad person. "Hello Maximum," was Sam's greeting.

"Hello disfigured puppy," was my greeting. Just then I noticed Jeb run into the yard and hurry over to me.

"My, my, my, that's no way to greet family Maximum. Didn't you father teach you better?" I was now officially confused. I looked over at Jeb and he was glaring at Sam. I raised one of my eyebrows. "Jeb why don't you tell her who I am? Doesn't she have the right to know who her own uncle is?"

"Leave my daughter alone. I knew the day you were born that you would be trouble. Listen Maximum, he might be my brother but you have every right to rip him to shreds. He's a traitor and deserves to die."

Okay are you confused? Because I am. "How could he be your brother? You're old and he isn't. Oh my god!!!! I kissed my UNCLE!" Ewwwwwwww I started making gagging noises. Sam just sort of laughed and Jeb turned red while still glaring. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and looked over to see Fang looking at me. Apparently he has heard and I had his full attention now. I just spun back around staring from Jeb to Sam, from Sam to Jeb.

"Okay someone fill me in now!" Jeb sighed and Sam raised one furry eyebrow.

"He isn't your uncle genetically. He was supposed to be a super eraser. But he didn't meet expectations. That's why they started on Ari. I felt bad for Sam and always tried to help him out whenever I could. I started to grow fond of him. He was only three. He soon started to call me his big brother. I always made sure he was always better off than the other erasers and got special treatment. He was such a sweet boy and I felt as if he was my brother. We became really close. But then the director," he practically spat at that, "turned him to the dark side. She saw potential in him that the others didn't. She apparently saw that he could be swayed and told him that if he worked for her as a private spy she would adopt him and they would rule the world together. He was only eight when she made her proposition but I thought he knew better. But he's a traitor. He practically sold his soul to the devil! Now it's his job to kill you and then he'll get to rule with his 'mother.'"

Oh my, that's a lot to take in. That's when Sam lunged for me. Somehow I saw it coming and ducked. When his fist punched air just where my face had been two seconds ago I kicked him in the stomach and then elbowed him in the spine with my elbow. I spun around and kicked down on his head while he was bent over recovering from his back injury. Sam threw a hard punch that hit me right in the abdomen. Ouch! "Max!" Fang called out.

"Stay out of it Fang until I die!" I yelled at him while hitting Sam straight in the nose. Ha take that dog boy. I saw the sun hit something metal and realized that Sam had a knife. Time seemed to freeze… he was about to stab me in my heart. I let my wings out a little bit and jumped up as high as possible and moved me wings to where I went over Sam and landed on his other side. I swept my leg under him and knocked him over. I saw him fall over and CRACK his head hit the ground… and he landed…. he landed…..on the knife he was holding.

Sam looked up over at Jeb with tears in his eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry brother…" before his breath caught and his eyes closed for the last time. Time seemed to stop. I heard Iggy and Gasman tell everyone to get out of here. That they had five minutes. I saw MAI members running towards James grabbing hands. I stood frozen… I was the reason someone died. If I hadn't knocked him over he wouldn't have landed on his knife… I felt arms come around my waist and Fang murmured in my ear, "It was you or him Max. You had to do it." Fang then released me only to grab my hand and start running; he then jumped into the sky. I had no choice but to follow. I saw Jeb disappear with the rest of the MAI members in a flash of bright light. Only my flock and I were left. We rose up high into the sky and then Gazzy and Iggy started counting down… 5…4…3…2… BOOM!

The building went up in flames. Even up in the air we heard the roar of the fire and the sound of the explosion. Iggy and Gasman high fived and I heard them give the explosion a 15 out of 10. Nudge and Angel were in tears from joy at the fact that we were finally free and I saw Angel staring at me.

We were finally free. It was either me or Sam, and now that I think about it, it's the way that he would have wanted to die, fighting.

I looked over at Fang and smiled… he knew I was okay and smiled right back, god I love that boy. I looked over at Angel and Nudge; I saw two heads poke out of Angel's backpack. One black furry one and one much smaller head. Ohhh hey I think I forgot to mention… Light is a girl… I always figured that bird was a guy… but it's a girl. According to Total anyways… yea I don't know how that will work out at all, but what can ya do. Nudge flashed some papers at me and I knew she got the info we needed. I had talked with my flock before we left and we all decided that we didn't want to go back to our real families. We were the only family that was needed. But some of the other kids from MAI wanted their info so we got it for them. We didn't want to get involved with this stuff again with parents. We were just happy together.

I think it will all work out. Then I saw a flash of bright light and Ari. He has pure white wings stretched out behind him and he said "Thank you Max. Now I can go to rest in a better place. I will always love you and every now and then I'll peek down to check on you. I'll always be with you, even though I died young; I'm glad that I was fortunate enough to have known you. At least for a little while. Don't worry, everything is fine. You saved the world just like you were supposed to. You fulfilled your destiny and now you are free to live a happy normal life. Never let go of your family. Oh and don't give dad such a tough time. He has made a lot of mistakes in his time, but he has a good heart and he loves us, even if he forgets to show it sometimes. Enjoy your family and your life sis. Life is too short to worry. Good luck, Ari flashed me the most angelic smile in the universe and I didn't see him anymore. I saw my flock members looking at me in a strange way. I lifted a hand up to my face and realized that it was wet with tears.

"Guy's don't worry. I was having a moment, and I'm so grateful that we are all safe and together." I looked around at my flock and everyone had a smile on their face. Thank you god!

**Sooooooo what do you think. Did you like it? Come on you have to tell me. It's my birthday people. So what did you think of the ending. I know I added a twist with Sam. But I personally like it. I think it is a fitting ending. Well as good as it gets from a teenager with my sucky writing skills at least.**

**So I'll post an epilogue later if you all want. I still have a couple ideas up my sleeves. And I might be back with another story if you all want. Oh and this is my longest chapter yet. I think at least. 7 pages on word! My best. And it is mostly story and I didn't add a bunch of dividers that take up space.**

**So did you like it or hate it? I personally don't care because I like it. But I'll take reviews because I want other people to enjoy it too. **

**Until next time,**

**Amethyst-Violet**

**Thanks for reading **


	26. Epilogue

**What Happens Next**

**Epilogue **

**This chapter is placed years after the last one.**

**Ages:**

**Max- 18**

**Fang- 18**

**Iggy- 18**

**Nudge- 15 **

**Gasman- 12**

**Angel- 10**

**Lily- 17**

**Twitch- 16**

**Total- ?????**

**Light-??????**

**James- 4.5 lol**

**Okay the ages might be a little off but these ages seem to be right in my world. So if they sound a little funky, deal with it. It's my story and this is how old they are.**

**Okay?**

**Oh are you ready for a random fact that my teacher pointed out to me?**

**The flock's names spell I'm fang**

**I****ggy ****M****ax ****F****ang ****A****ngel ****N****udge ****G****asman**

**I' m f a n g **

**Strange or what?**

Max POV:

The sunlight came in through the windows and I stretched my arms upwards. I then pulled the covers up over my face to block the sunlight and snuggled up next to something warm beside me. I heard a chuckle and ignored it burrowing my face against Fang's chest to hide from the stupid sun.

"Max, you need to wake up. The kids are already outside. You sure have gotten lazy since we have saved the wor..." Fang didn't get to finish his sentence because I just pushed him off the bed. Instead of getting mad he just laughed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Okay now I know what you all are thinking about me sleeping in the same bed as Fang. **(Cliché I know, but I can't help it) **Well we didn't do anything, and we haven't done anything at all except kiss… a lot. Anyways we both decided we want to wait until we get married. I know gasp right? Yea we've talked about it, but we're not rushing. We have all the time in the world… now at least. Besides we don't share a room. We actually do have separate rooms… they just are connected. And we usually are in the same room at night, but once again NOTHING happens. Fang is a gentleman and is very respectful of me.

Well you're confused again right? You're probably wondering where the heck we are anyways. Well remember our E shaped house? We live there but we added on extra rooms. We needed to add a nursery for James. Yes we kept him… well that makes him sound like a pet or something. But he is just soooo cute and we all fell in love with him. He is the baby of our family know, though Angel still gets all the love she needs plus more.

Lily and Twitch live with us too! Don't worry we divided the rooms well. Boys on one side of the house, girls on the other. Fang's room and my room are in the middle. So in case anyone wants to go anywhere out of their wing at night, we'll hear them. I know we're evil right? But it's not really needed since we all trust each other. But Jeb felt better with us living alone this way. Even though I love my "genetic" family, I had to stay with my REAL family, the flock.

Though my mom and sister Ella visit us all the time and vice versa, of course Jeb visits us a lot too. Or pretty much whenever he can. Jeb is a busy man, you know since he has invented all these things to keep our world from being polluted and helped slow down global warming. Okay you have got to listen to this! Jeb invented a car that runs off… get ready for it! CHOCOLATE! I know!!!! What a stroke of pure genius. **(I want a car like that. Actually I think I would eat all the fuel lol) **So we also have four guest rooms just in case. Oh and Total and Light and their kids have a room. Ummm I don't know how… since you know… one is a dog and one is a bird… umm but they sort of had kids. I don't see how and I don't want to know! **(I don't think it's possible but this is fan FICTION people! Ha, ha, they are adorable in my head anyways)** But we have little flying dogs with wings all over the place. I think there are like 12 of them. They move around too fast to count half the time.

I know CRAZY right? But that's our life. I'm probably moving along to fast… you're just going have to reread this paragraph by paragraph I guess.

Fang came back into the room and I sighed. He just raised one perfect eyebrow at me and I already knew what he was silently asking. "I'm just happy is all, who would have ever thought that it would all turn out this well?" Fang just grinned at me and left the room; probably to go check on everyone outside. When I walked into the bathroom and showered I thought about everything that has happened to us. Starting out with the school, to living with Jeb, to when Angel got kidnapped, to running from ITEX, to living with Anne, to defeating Itex, to right now.

It seems like it was lifetimes ago… but actually just a couple years ago that this all ended. Today is our anniversary, the anniversary of when we saved the world and became free. I finished my shower, got dressed, and walked outside. Everyone was in our huge backyard eating and joking around. Iggy was barbequing while Lily was telling him not to burn anything. As if, Iggy is still the best cook. Except for my mom's baking skills. I'm still a choco crazed person but I've learned how to control myself. Nudge and Angel were chattering about something or other and I saw Gasman teaching Twitch how to make bombs… just great. I looked around for James and saw that he was napping in the corner on a blanket under the tree. Even though he is smart he still is a toddler and needs his naps. I looked at the piece of paper in front of him. Ouch… just looking at all that math is giving me a headache.

I saw Iggy sneaking peeks at Gazzy's bomb while pretending to listen to Lily. Iggy loves her but he was still a pyromaniac. Did you notice that I said that he was sneaking peeks? Well Iggy got his sight back, thanks to Jeb… I mean my dad. He felt really bad about how Iggy's eyes were ruined and there was a long complex surgery that scared us all to death. But in the end Iggy could see again. He loves it. Though at times when it all overwhelms him he will close his eyes for a bit and he still manages find without his eyes, though he is so happy that he can see his family again. **(Cliché I know but Iggy just has to see!)**

Everyone was happy and carefree. I leaned back against a tree and just smiled. Then I had to duck when Total swooped down trying to catch one of his pups. Oh hey I forgot to mention that Total finally got wings. He wanted them really bad and when he had the pups… he somehow got Jeb to put wings on him.

But don't worry they are much better than the erasers since they are smaller. Besides, Jeb learned a thing or two. Total if very graceful in the air, plus his wings don't hurt him.

I heard someone chuckle behind me and saw fang, "are you having another inner monologue?" he asked me. "You should write a book on our life. I have my blog and you have to have something to occupy yourself with. Besides you keep talking to yourself." He smirked when he said that and headed back into the kitchen to bring out more food. I think we are the only people that barbeque this early but oh well. We are special.

So we all gathered around the picnic table and I stood to make my little cheesy speech. "I am so glad that we are all together and have survived another year without killing each other," there were some laughs at that, "may we have many more occasions like this. I love you all." There were some cheers and "we love you too Max."

So we ate then played some volleyball… girls against boys and guess who won? GIRLS!!! We are just that awesome, oh and Angel kind of controlled them… a little.

I sat down after that tiring game and stretched. I was already wiped, that's when I felt someone's arms wrap around me and I smiled. "So Fang what happens next?"

**Fang POV:**

I saw Max sit down after playing volleyball and I went and wrapped my arms around her slight shoulders. God I love this girl so much! She smiled and looked up at me practically glowing. "So Fang what happens next?" I just chuckled nervously while I took my hand into my pocket and fingered the little ring box I had in there. If only she knew.

**BIGGEST CLICHÉ IN HISTORY!!!!**

**I KNOW, I KNOW IGGY GETS HIS SIGHT BACK, TOTAL HAS WINGS, AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY AFTER. Plus Fang is going to propose to Max. I know its sooo cliché but this is the best ending. I'm a SUCKER for happy endings… I just am. So flame if you want, I want Maximum Ride characters to be happy. **


End file.
